Revenge
by CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123
Summary: They thought he was gone. They thought he'd never cause trouble again. They also thought that he was good, for half of his life. They were obviously underestimating the great Tigerstar. Full summary inside. Please R&R, no flames. Genres: Romance
1. Prologue

**Hey people! Hope you like this fic! Here's the full summary :)**

Full Summary

They thought he was gone for good. They thought he'd never cause trouble again. They never thought he'd be back for revenge. Tigerstar, though acting as though sorry for his wrongs, is ready to manipulate cats – but there is a difference. With a totally different tactic, Tigerstar's main aim is not power, but _revenge_. Will his evil manipulation and plotting destroy true love? Or will it be _destroyed_ by true love?

Please R&R. Flamers will be thrown in the dungeon.

* * *

A blue-gray she-cat stepped into a clearing that was brightly lit with starlight. She gazed around the clearing as though waiting for somebody. The bushes rustled and two cats stepped out. One was still young, her tortoiseshell fur gleaming with starlight. The other had matted fur and wise amber eyes.

"I sense something troubles you." The old cat mewed first.

"Yes, Yellowfang. I can feel their presence stronger then ever. They want revenge now."

"But the clans have dealt with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost before. They can do it again." The tortoiseshell argued back before Yellowfang could reply.

"Spottedleaf! Listen to me! Tigerstar and Hawkfrost are no longer out for power! They forgot about that long ago! Now they just want _revenge!_" The blue-gray cat exploded angrily.

Spottedleaf paused then mewed quietly, "Tigerstar and Hawkfrost may have once been great warriors. Their plan may seem as though it has no faults. But they are forgetting one thing: they do not have the power of StarClan behind them."

"Even the power of StarClan can be worth nothing in the eyes of those who shows no respect," Yellowfang growled, "We discovered that in the old forest."

"No!" Spottedleaf's gentle mew suddenly turned into a hiss. "Anything is possible so long as a cat has faith! Even the most evil can be dampened as long as the clans hold on to their faith!"

"Spottedleaf, StarClan honours you. But when the Dark Forest is involved, the most we can do is try to get in contact with the clans." The blue-gray cat mewed icily, her eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"Bluestar is right," Yellowfang mewed before Spottedleaf could reply. "If the Dark Forest is involved, there is not much we can do."

"But isn't there _anything_ we can do?" Spottedleaf murmured helplessly, her wide orange eyes pleading. "Surely you've foreseen _something_?"

"Yes, Spottedleaf, I have. Tigerstar has a new tactic – however, I could not see it. But… There is a prophecy," Bluestar paused before continuing. When she spoke again, her mew was fierce, gentle, angry and confused all at once, as though several cats used her tongue. "_Only the softest touch of a blossom can save a burning tiger…_"

"What does this mean?" Spottedleaf's frightened whisper was almost drowned by a fierce wind that tugged at the starry cats' fur.

"I don't know, Spottedleaf." Bluestar mewed.

"Only time will tell," Yellowfang agreed grimly.

"We _must_ find out!" Spottedleaf mewed indignantly.

"Come," a deeper voice, male, joined the conversation. "They soon await us," the male voice continued.

"Whitestorm! I suppose you heard our entire conversation?" Spottedleaf queried.

"Just the end," he replied, "I do not eavesdrop."

The four cats bounded across lightly until they came to a pool filled with moonlight. A lithe brown tabby picked her way neatly over to them.

"Bluestar, they are late." She observed.

"Do not worry, Leafpool. They will make it." As Bluestar replied reassuringly, a small gray tabby appeared behind them.

"Greetings, Jayfeather," Leafpool purred.

"Hi," Jayfeather replied.

"We have important news to tell you," Bluestar growled angrily.

"What?" He asked, flicking his tail dismissively.

"You must beware, Jayfeather. Dark times are coming!" Yellowfang added.

"What? Dark times?" He questioned, suddenly alert; his muscles were tensed and his eyes blazed.

"Yes, Jayfeather," Whitestorm confirmed, "Times that the clans have never before had to face."

"Tell me what's going on!" He yowled angrily. The StarClan cats could feel his anger and frustration pumping through their veins. They heard his thoughts as loudly as if he screamed them. _What's the use in only telling me half the story!_

"_Only the softest touch of a blossom can save a burning tiger…" _The prophecy echoed around the small cavern. Jayfeather opened his mouth to say something, but the small medicine cat faded away, back into the waking world.

**Well, I hope you liked it! Sorry if you think it's too short, I promise you though, the chapters are much longer!**


	2. Chapter One

**Hi everybody! This is me, CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123**

**I hope you enjoy this fic, please remember, no flames, or you shall be thrown in the dungeon! Bwa ha ha ha! **

**So, thanks you guys for reviewing. I hope you like it.**

**Whooooo! I'm the first to post a chapter in 2011…. I think…. :)**

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I owned warriors, Feathertail would've survived the fall, the three would belong to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and Spottedleaf and Firestar would never have loved each other. **

Chapter One

Silverpaw glowed with pride as the cats in the clearing shouted her name.

"Silverpaw! Clearpaw! Lighteningpaw! " Silverpaw looked across the clearing to her mentor, Cinderheart. Once Firestar dismissed the meeting, Cinderheart raced towards Silverpaw.

"Come on! I thought I would show you the territory first!" Cinderheart explained, before she sprinted towards the ravine. Silverpaw gasped for breath once she caught up with Cinderheart. She was used to the others having to catch up; she was the fastest in the litter. She shivered as the cool breeze ruffled her still kit-soft fur. Cinderheart soon slowed her pace to match Silverpaw's.

"Now, Silverpaw, do you want to see WindClan territory?" She asked. As soon as the words tumbled out of her mouth, Silverpaw raced past her, her nose filled with the forest scents.

"This way!" Cinderheart yelped, padding quickly up to her. "Wrong way, mouse-brain! It's this way!" Cinderheart scolded lightly, her eyes gleaming with laughter. She dashed off, towards WindClan territory, scattering the leaves and racing through the undergrowth. Silverpaw, having never left the camp before, and not being used to the leaves scraping lightly against her paws as she ran, had to scramble after Cinderheart.

"This is it! This is the border." Cinderheart's eyes glimmered.

"Wow… It's so _barren_!" Silverpaw mewed, eyes round with shock. The rolling green hills seemed endless, with only a few sparse bushes struggling to break through the cover of green grass. They glowed with the health provided by greenleaf. "How do they live like that?"

"WindClan probably wonder how we live, with all these trees trapping us!" Cinderheart purred with amusement. Silverpaw nodded slowly and hesitantly put a paw over the border. Confused and bewildered, she yelped when she felt teeth meet her scruff and pull her back across the border.

"Don't ever cross the border again!" Cinderheart mewed angrily. Her eyes were hard, and burned into Silverpaw's wide ones.

"S-sorry Cinderheart." Silverpaw muttered softly. Cinderheart's expression softened with understanding.

"It's ok. We all make mistakes." Without another word, she turned tail and headed back into the cover of undergrowth, racing away from the WindClan border. They moved in the direction of the lake, and the trees thinned slightly, so Silverpaw could see it, sparkling through the thinner undergrowth. She stopped when she noticed a strange island on the other side.  
"What's that?" She asked, pointing her small nose towards it.

"That's the gathering island. You'll see it properly soon enough." Cinderheart replied patiently. She whipped around and kept a fast pace towards the ShadowClan border. Silverpaw continued to stumble after Cinderheart, and soon a rank, sharp scent filled her nostrils, nothing like the warm, comforting smell of ThunderClan.

"Here we are." Cinderheart said, gesturing towards the border with her tail.

"It smells yucky!" Silverpaw exclaimed, wrinkling her nose from the smell.

"Well, that's ShadowClan for you. I remember in the old forest, the elder's used to tell a tale about how the cold winds from the north blew and chilled the hearts of ShadowClan warriors." Cinderheart purred as she led the way back to camp.

"But you didn't live in the old forest! Squirrelflight said you had only just been born after the badger attack!" Silverpaw said, puzzled.

"Hmm… I guess you're right." Cinderheart shrugged.

"Tomorrow I was thinking you could learn your hunter's crouch." Silverpaw's eyes gleamed happily as she raced her mentor down the ravine, just as the sun was setting. She picked up a vole and sat down beside her sister, Clearpaw.

"I caught a _rabbit_ today! Dustpelt said I had great technique for a beginner!" Clearpaw announced proudly.

"I caught a shrew today! Berrynose was really proud." Lighteningpaw mewed, not to be outdone.

"I explored the territory today. Cinderheart told me we're going hunting tomorrow," Silverpaw purred. Bumblepaw, Briarpaw and Blossompaw settled down with the group, and started sharing stories with the group. Before she knew it, it was time to go into the den, because the moon was slowly climbing the horizon. Silverpaw settled down, her tail draped over her nose. As sleep washed over her, warm milky scents did too. Pictures of her and her siblings in the nursery flashed through her dream and she could almost taste her mother's milk. Brambleclaw came in and licked each of his kits before licking their mother, Squirrelflight. Silverpaw purred happily, kneading dream-Squirrelflight's belly, as dream-Brambleclaw settled down beside them. Suddenly, the whole image was spun upside down, and gleaming amber eyes overwhelmed Silverpaw. Dark tabby pelts shimmered in the moonlight, and a pair of icy blue eyes stared at her, sending cold claws rushing down her spine.

"Squirrelflight? Brambleclaw? Lighteningpaw? Clearpaw?" She exclaimed her family's names, but all that came in reply was an eerie voice.

"_I shall rule the forest once more_." Silverpaw woke up, panting. Everybody else was sound asleep, and Silverpaw was beginning to think it was just a nightmare. But movement caught the back of her eye, and she turned around to see Clearpaw and Lighteningpaw thrashing around wildly in their sleep. Silverpaw prodded them.

"Die, Tigerstar! Die!" Lighteningpaw hissed low and soft, slashing at Silverpaw.

"Oh, it's you… Did I say Tigerstar? I meant... err… Evil bunny… Yeah..." Silverpaw rolled her eyes and awoke Clearpaw, who was beginning to mumble in her sleep. Clearpaw did not open her eyes, but instead rose, ears twitching. She started to glow, and Silverpaw gasped as she started levitating. She started lashing her paws out in defiance, her lips curled in a snarl.

"Clearpaw! Clearpaw!" She growled. "Stop scaring us!" After slashing Clearpaw's nose lightly, she managed to break her out of her trance.

"Wha-? Am I on the dawn patrol?" She asked sleepily. Silverpaw and Lighteningpaw looked at each other, exasperated and frightened.

**Oh my StarClan! What's gonna happen to Clearpaw! I know, but you don't…**** Don't worry; the glowing will be made sense in much later chapters! Y'know, probably. If you don't understand by the time the fic is finished, you can send me a PM :) Remember, read and review, no flames! **

**~CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hi everybody! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please remember, no flames, or you shall be thrown in the dungeon! Bwa ha ha ha! **

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I owned warriors, Feathertail would've survived the fall, the three would belong to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and Spottedleaf and Firestar would never have loved each other. **

Chapter Two

It had been two moons since Lighteningpaw was made an apprentice, and he pushed his way through the undergrowth, following his mentor, Berrynose. He grumbled as twigs scraped against his vulnerable nose, and the sturdy bracken caught clumps of his ginger fur.

"I've been talking to Brambleclaw about your hunting. He thinks you're ready for me to assess you." Berrynose mewed, crouching beneath an oak tree. Lighteningpaw scrambled after him and looked up, amber eyes aglow with his mentor's and fathers praise.

"Really? When?"

"Tomorrow. So tonight, just take it easy. First thing tomorrow you're going towards the old twoleg nest for your assessment. You won't see me, but I'll see you." Berrynose got up and stretched his legs as Lighteningpaw purred agreement. On their way back to camp, they caught a robin and two sparrows. Lighteningpaw picked a juicy looking vole and took it to Jayfeather.

"Here you go, Jayfeather." As Lighteningpaw entered, Jayfeather's nose twitched at the new-comers scent.

"It smells like you've dropped it in some water!" He grumbled, but ate it nevertheless. Lighteningpaw murmured good-bye as he backed out of the medicine den. Once he had gulped down a delicious-smelling mouse, he went into the apprentice den. He blinked sleepily, feeling warm and well-fed. Before sleep washed over him, he heard agonized screams and guessed that Hazeltail was kitting.

"I hope she's alright." He mumbled before sleep took over.

At dawn the next day, Lighteningpaw waited beside the warriors den for Berrynose. He heard rustling and turned to greet his mentor, but instead, his father stepped out.

"Hello Brambleclaw." Lighteningpaw mewed cheerfully.

"Hi Lighteningpaw. Today you're having your assessment, aren't you?" Lighteningpaw nodded eagerly.

"Well, Berrynose is helping his sister with her kits today." Brambleclaw muttered to Lighteningpaw.

"Does that mean my assessment will be put off?" He asked, crest-fallen.

"No, Firestar has decided to assess you himself. I would do it myself, but I have to take Toadpaw battle-training, and Firestar thinks I'll be too soft on you." Lighteningpaw gasped and blinked at his father. Firestar was assessing him!

"I'm sure you'll make me proud." Brambleclaw mewed.

"As proud as you are of Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf?" Lighteningpaw asked. Brambleclaw paused.

"Prouder." He purred after a short moment. Encouraged, Lighteningpaw padded out of the stone hollow, ready to begin his assessment. Almost immediately, the scent of mouse hit the roof of his mouth, and he quickly pinpointed it. Slowly, pawstep after pawstep, Lighteningpaw pounced and caught the mouse with a quick blow of his paw. Purring with satisfaction, Lighteningpaw caught a flash of orange, as red as his own and realised that Firestar was already watching. Eager to impress his leader, he scented the air again and caught the heathery scent of rabbit. He soon saw its white tail bobbing up and down as it jumped through the undergrowth. With a quick chase, he caught it and took its life. He buried it under the same tree as his mouse.

Lighteningpaw knew he had done well. He'd been hunting since dawn, and had only returned because the sun was slowly sinking over the treetops. He had caught two mice, two shrews, one water vole and a rabbit. Dropping his prey on the pile, he carried the rabbit and shrews over to the nursery.

"Is this for us?" His mother, Squirrelflight, greeted him. Lighteningpaw nodded.

"Thank you." Poppyfrost purred weakly. The young queen eagerly tore at the rabbit, and Lighteningpaw couldn't blame her. Four kits were quite the pawful. Daisy shared a shrew with Squirrelflight, allowing Hazeltail a full shrew to ensure she had enough milk.

"What are their names?" Lighteningpaw asked, resting his gaze on the squirming bundle of fur.

"This one," Hazeltail mewed swishing her tail over a black-and-white she-cat that looked exactly like herself, "Is called Amberkit. The light brown tabby is called Rustlekit, and the white and orange one is called Flamekit."

"You must be very proud." Lighteningpaw meowed. Hazeltail purred agreement. He backed out of the nursery, and Lionblaze went in. Lighteningpaw picked a squirrel for himself and settled down beside his sisters. Toadpaw was telling them a story of how he had picked up the scent of badger on his way back from battle training. It had turned out it was an old scent, nothing to be worried about.

"So what did you catch today?" Blossompaw asked.

"I caught two mice, two shrews, one water vole and a rabbit." It was Greenleaf, and he had been hunting all day.

"Wow!" Blossompaw looked at him with admiring eyes. "You must've worked really hard!" She mewed.

"They were all half-asleep." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"Still…!" She purred happily.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Firestar's yowl brought cats trotting out of their dens, and Daisy emerged from the nursery, grooming Rosepaw and Toadpaw's furs vigorously. _Warriors already? Wow._ Lighteningpaw thought. He settled down next to Blossompaw as the ceremony began.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Toadpaw, Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" He looked down at the two apprentices. Even Spiderleg, who never really got along with his kits, looked ready to burst with pride.

"I do." Rosepaw mewed promisingly.

"I do." Toadpaw looked at his leader, his eyes brimming with happiness.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Toadpaw, from this moment you will be known as Toadstep. StarClan honors your courage and your skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar rested his muzzle on Toadstep's head, who licked his shoulder in reply.

"Rosepaw, from this moment you will be known as Rosepetal. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and forethought, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Rosepetal! Toadstep! Rosepetal! Toadstep!" Lighteningpaw felt a flash of pride as his former denmates padded to the camp entrance to keep vigil. He padded to his nest and sleep washed over him. Lighteningpaw dreamed that he was hunting a big fat juicy rabbit, and pounced on it. Suddenly, the limp body of the rabbit turned into a twitching orange tail, which belonged to his mother. Lighteningpaw was small again, as if he was a kit, and he padded to the nursery behind his mother. She suddenly whipped around and snarled, her friendly face and green eyes melting. Her face dripped eerily, and blood splattered from her direction, though there were no visible wounds. The familiar green eyes turned an icy blue, the ginger turning dark brown. Startled, Lighteningpaw whipped around and saw his father. At least _somebody _was normal.

"Turn around." A voice that sent shivers down his spine whispered. He dared not turn around, afraid of what he would see. But what he was watching was far worse. Brambleclaw grew bigger and bigger, the soft gleam in his eyes replaced with hunger, and such ambition Lighteningpaw couldn't even imagine somebody having. He started to melt, until his features were unrecognizable, and his teeth and claws were even sharper than a lion's. He turned around, and saw tortoiseshell-and-silver.

"Silverpaw!"

"Silverpaw's not here." The sky blue gaze turned a deathly white, and her pupils were dilated until they looked unnatural. They looked more like a poppy seed then her eyes! Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw and Silverpaw were surrounding him – there was nowhere to run. He felt fur press against him and recognized terror in Clearpaw's eyes.

"Clearpaw! Save me." But no, as his mother had, Clearpaw slowly started to melt, leaving behind a ghostly figure.

"We shall rule once more." Her sweet voice had been replaced with a harsh, deep, male voice. Lighteningpaw woke up, panting. Week moonlight filtered into the den, and all was sound. If he looked around, he would've realised that his denmates were very still. He sighed and settled back into sleep.

"Take that!" Lighteningpaw's eyes snapped open and saw the ghostly figure of the fake-Clearpaw and deathly white eyes of the fake-Silverpaw. He felt sudden pain in his shoulder, though neither figure had moved. He was slowly lifted up, and immense pain shot through his shoulder once more.

"Ahh!" He woke up, realising that it had all been a dream.

"Lighteningpaw? Are you awake?" Silverpaw's eyes were once more sky blue. Her eyes were glazed with confusion as she watched Lighteningpaw stretch his tired limbs.

"Lighteningpaw! Look at you, you're all scratched." Clearpaw padded up to him and attempted to groom his unkempt fur.

"There must've been a thorn in my bedding." He mumbled. His sister's glanced at each other, and he knew they didn't believe him. Still shaken by his dream, he lay down again and fell asleep under the steady rasps of his sisters. This time, he did not dream.

**OhmyStarClan! I SCARED MYSELF WHEN I WROTE THAT DREAM! ****To be fair though, it was like, midnight when I wrote it. If you have any questions about the glowing in Chapter one, or the dream Lighteningpaw had, feel free to PM me, and I'll try to explain without giving away the plot. Flamers will be thrown in the dungeon!**

**Awesome! This chapter was six pages, size 12 Arial font. **


	4. Allegiances

**Well, here's the**** allegiances chapter. You don't have to read it, but it helps… I can't be bothered doing the other clans… Maybe later… **

**T****HUNDERCLAN**

**L****EADER**

Firestar – Ginger tom with a flame-coloured pelt.

**D****EPUTY**

Brambleclaw – Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**M****EDICINE**** C****AT**

Jayfeather – Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**W****ARRIORS**** (Toms and she-cats without kits)**

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Clearpaw**

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat

Honeyfern – light brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice - Blossompaw**

Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice - Silverpaw**

Ferncloud – pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes.

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice - Bumblepaw**

Hollyleaf – black she-cat with green eyes

Foxleap – reddish tabby tom

Icestorm - White she-cat

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Rosepetal – dark cream she-cat

Toadstep – black and white tom

Berrynose – cream-coloured tom

**Apprentice – Lighteningpaw **

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentice – Briarpaw**

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Ashfur – pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing- white-she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Graystripe – long haired gray tom, former ThunderClan deputy

Millie – silver tabby she-cat, formerly a kittypet

Mousewhisker – gray and white tom

**A****PPRENTICES**** (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Clearpaw – misty gray she-cat, white paws, tips of tail is white, black circle around one of her eyes.

Blossompaw – tortoiseshell she-cat

Silverpaw – tortoiseshell she-cat with silver dapples. Sky blue eyes.

Bumblepaw – gray tabby tom.

Lighteningpaw – dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Briarpaw – dark brown she-cat

**Q****UEENS**** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, helping Poppyfrost with her kits.

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat. Nursing Mousewhisker's kits (Peachkit, Dapplekit, Sunkit and Snowkit)

Hazeltail – small gray and white she-cat, expecting Lionblaze's kits.

Daisy – cream coloured long-furred cat from the horse place.

**E****LDERS**** (Former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

**Yep, that's the allegiances! Next chapter will be chapter t****hree, I PROMISE! lol :)**

**I killed Leafpool because I wanted Jayfeather to have an apprentice. Let's pretend she died by uhhh… falling into the stone hollow at the highest precipice, breaking her neck. **

**Once Hazeltail's kits become apprentices, I'll repost ****new allegiances, just for refreshments… :)**

**In case you're wondering who Rosepetal and Toadstep's mentors were, Brightheart was Rosepetal's, and Brambleclaw was Toadstep's.**

**I made Brightheart Rosepetal's mentor cause remember how in The Sight, how Firestar **_**promised**_** Brightheart one of Ferncloud's kits as an apprentice? Well she didn't get the **_**promised**_** kit! So I decided to give her an apprentice. **

**~CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123 **


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

**Hi everybody! This is me, CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123**

**P****lease remember, no flames, or you shall be thrown in the dungeon! Bwa ha ha ha! **

**The previous chapter is just Allegiances. **

**So uhh… Thanks Enyo14 for reviewing! I'm glad you like it.**

**Thanks WhiteWinterStar for adding this story to your ****Favourite**** Stories list! **

**And thanks Snowflash for subscribing to the story! I hope you like it as it goes on. Both of you, please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts of this fic!**

**Mossfire, here's the promised chapter you've been (hopefully) waiting for!**

**Suntalon, I'm happy that you LOVE the fic :)**

**WARNING! **

**THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT… It's only 3 pages… I tried to dawdle a bit, so it wasn't so short, but it was hard, so please no flames. **

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I owned warriors, Feathertail would've survived the fall, the three would belong to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and Spottedleaf and Firestar would never have loved each other.**

Clearpaw swiped at Briarpaw, claws sheathed, and ducked from Briarpaw's blow. Clearpaw rolled neatly out of the way and slithered towards her friend. She nearly reached Briarpaw, and heaved herself upward with a mighty leap. Briarpaw spun around confused as Clearpaw scrambled up a tree out of sight. Still hidden, Clearpaw stretched her muzzle forward and grabbed a thin, leafy branch with her teeth. Shaking her head wildly, she made it seem like she was on that branch. She let out a fearsome cry and jumped out the other end. A prickle of satisfaction went through her as Dustpelt and Sorreltail gasped. Briarpaw spun around and tried to unbalance her, but Clearpaw was already on her shoulders. She nipped Briarpaw's scruff lightly and Briarpaw shook her off.

"Well done! That was a great idea Clearpaw. How did you get that branch to shake when you were really on the other side?" Sorreltail questioned.

"I grabbed the branch with my teeth and shook it." Clearpaw mewed, embarrassed.

"Well I think that was very smart." Briarpaw mewed. Clearpaw was not exactly brainy, but she could think quickly in situations.

"You were great too! I barely dodged you when you batted me!" Clearpaw purred. Dustpelt licked his paw and swiped it over his ear.  
"I think any warrior would be scared of you two. You're a force to be reckoned with!" Dustpelt praised the two apprentices. "Come on, I'm on the sunhigh patrol." Dustpelt got up and padded out of the training hollow. The apprentices and Sorreltail followed. As they padded into the forest, sweet aromas filled her nose, making it twitch. She soon spotted a mouse scuffling and Briarpaw began stalking it. Briarpaw soon took its life with a blow from her paws and brought it back to the group. Sorreltail purred her praise and Briarpaw finished it in quick, rapid bites. Soon they were back at camp. Dustpelt raced away for the sunhigh patrol and Clearpaw trotted to the fresh-kill pile and chose a plump-looking chaffinch. She sat down next to Bumblepaw and listened to what they were talking about.

"Today I was chasing a rabbit. It was faster than any WindClan cat, but I caught it!" Bumblepaw mewed excitedly. Then he dropped his voice.

"Something was weird about that rabbit though. It smelled like cat and its eyes looked evil." Lighteningpaw and Silverpaw burst out laughing, but Blossompaw, Clearpaw and Briarpaw looked at him with serious eyes. His voice had shaken, so they knew he wasn't joking. Bumblepaw soon returned to his normal self.

"I'm going hunting. Clearpaw? Wanna come?" Clearpaw nodded vigorously as she chewed on the last bit of her chaffinch.

"Let me just asked Dustpelt first." She said after she had gulped it down and jumped up.

"Hi, Clearpaw."

"Hi, Dustpelt. I was wondering if I could go hunting."

"By yourself?"

"No, Bumblepaw wanted to know if I could go with him."

"Ahh," Dustpelt said, his whiskers twitching in amusement, "A little stroll outside camp. Is it just the two of you?"

"Yes," Clearpaw said, growing rather embarrassed as the senior warriors tried to stifle their twitching whiskers. Graystripe, however, could not help it, and burst out purring in amusement very loudly.

"Graystripe! It's not like that!" She whined.

"Sure, I believe you." Graystripe said between purrs. Clearpaw let out an exaggerated huff and stalked off.

"Come on, let's go." Bumblepaw said when she returned. The two friends padded out of the camp into the forest. They raced toward the lake and halted when an agonized screech was heard.

"Squirrelflight!" Clearpaw mewed, heart beating uncontrollably. Bumblepaw led the way, nimbly dodging obstacles. Clearpaw sprinted so quickly after him that she nearly bashed into a passing patrol.

"Clearpaw! Bumblepaw! Why are you running so quickly?" Brackenfur questioned.

"Screeching! Squirrelflight! Trouble!" Clearpaw gasped. Brackenfur exchanged a glance with Firestar and Sandstorm – the other two cats on the patrol.

"Let's go! My kit is out there!" Sandstorm raced off before anyone else could say anything. Clearpaw raced after her, and soon a rank stench hit the roof of her mouth before she saw it. _Badger!_ The senior warriors leaped at the badger with a yowl of outrage. Seeing that it was outnumbered, the badger fled, its steps uneven as it lumbered away.

"Brambleclaw!" Though injured, Squirrelflight was at her mate's side at an instant. An anguished cry rose in her throat, and Clearpaw felt the bitter taste of bile rising. She trudged slowly to the unmoving heap in the dust and wailed in agony. Sandstorm covered Squirrelflight in licks, but still, Clearpaw's mother did not move. She seemed to be lost in memories.

"Brambleclaw, oh, Brambleclaw!' Squirrelflight's pained cries dropped to a whisper. "What am I going to do without you?" Clearpaw felt Bumblepaw's warm pelt press against her flank, but she was almost to numb with grief to realise. He gently licked her ear as they sat around Brambleclaw.

"He's with StarClan now." Firestar whispered. Clearpaw briefly remembered that Brambleclaw had been Firestar's loyal apprentice, warrior and deputy. Sandstorm and Brackenfur pressed comfortingly against him and Squirrelflight, and they slowly brought him back to camp.

**OH BRAMBLECLAW! WHYYYYYY! Sorry about killing him, Brambleclaw fans… Anyways please no flames, I promise my other chapters will be much longer!**** And there IS a reason why Brambleclaw HAD to die; otherwise the plot would fall apart!**


	6. Chapter Four

**Hi everybody! This is me, CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123**

**P****lease remember, no flames, or you shall be thrown in the dungeon! Bwa ha ha ha! But this chapter is tooooooo short…. :( **

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I owned warriors, Feathertail would've survived the fall, the three would belong to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and Spottedleaf and Firestar would never have loved each other.**

Chapter Four

Silverpaw pressed her nose to her father's body, her feet and eyelids as heavy as her heart. _How could he die? We need him!_ Silverpaw wanted to wail out loud like a kit but she kept a silent vigil. Huddled next to her were her brother and sister, Clearpaw and Lighteningpaw. Squirrelflight was curled up next to Brambleclaw, grooming his cold pelt gently, as if presenting him well-groomed to StarClan. Firestar and Sandstorm were pressed against their daughter for support. Squirrelflight began mumbling something and Silverpaw strained her ears to hear.

"First Leafpool, now Brambleclaw. Am I destined to lose every cat I grow close to?" Her mother's words pierced her heart and she exchanged glances with Clearpaw. Silverpaw shivered, and not just from the cold. She and her family would wait silently until dawn, looking quietly to the stars. _Are you up there tonight, Brambleclaw?_ Silverpaw felt a bit more confident at the thought of her father, safe with StarClan. She looked to the sky. It was nearly moonhigh. With a pang, she realised that Firestar would have to name a new deputy. Perhaps Graystripe or Brackenfur would receive the honour.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!" Silverpaw brightened slightly at the familiar yowl. Though Brambleclaw was with StarClan, life went on, and she was even more determined to become a great warrior, for Brambleclaw's sake. But her sorrow strengthened as Firestar named someone to take her father's place.

"I say these words before StarClan, and the body of Brambleclaw, that they may hear and approve my choice." The whole clan was silent. A lot of heads were pointed toward Brackenfur and Graystripe, who shook their heads.

"Spiderleg will be the new clan deputy." Shocked murmurs rose as Firestar closed his eyes and leaped off the high ledge. Silverpaw tilted her head in confusion. Firestar had spoken as though he did not want to choose Spiderleg at all, but were being forced too. Perhaps there was a sign from StarClan telling him that Spiderleg was the right choice. Rosepetal and Toadstep yowled in delight and ran to their father. They made an attempt to bowl him over, but he neatly dodged and ignored them. Daisy approached slowly toward her mate. Silverpaw watched confusedly as Spiderleg pointedly turned his back. Silverpaw watched as the gentle queen returned to the nursery, sadness spreading on her face. Silverpaw shook her head. So many things were happening in camp, and all she wanted to do was sleep. She pressed her nose to her father's cold body, feeling warmth seeping from her sleeping littermates. Sleep washed over her too, and she blinked her eyes to find herself in a starry forest. She gasped inwardly as Clearpaw and Lighteningpaw backed into her.

"Clearpaw! Lighteningpaw! Where are we?" Silverpaw was full of energy, though she had no idea where she was.

"Are we dreaming?" Lighteningpaw asked, mouth agape.

"I think so! Look at the size of this rabbit that I found next to me!" Clearpaw picked up a rabbit, the size of a cat.

"Whoa." They hungrily devoured it, the soft moonlight rippling on their pelts, revealing their taut muscles.

"So I can take it you were hungry?" A deep voice sounded behind Silverpaw and the three apprentices spun around.

"Brambleclaw!" Silverpaw exclaimed. The apprentices bowled their father over, and he scrambled up, shaking dust off his pelt.

"Hello, kits. I know you will miss me, but I hunt with StarClan now. Your times are not soon." Brambleclaw mewed softly.

"Don't go!" Clearpaw squeaked. Lighteningpaw pinned his father down triumphantly to prevent him leaving.  
"I'm not leaving!" Brambleclaw chuckled as he pushed Lighteningpaw lightly off. "I just want you to know, that even though I'm no longer with you, I will always watch over you, and be with you forever." His voice lowered to a whisper. "I'm always with you, in your hearts."

"Brambleclaw, what about Squirrelflight? Are you gonna visit her in dreams." Silverpaw could not help it, but her voice cracked sadly as she spoke. Brambleclaw chuckled softly once more before gently nosing his shaking kits.

"Of course I am. But she already knows that I will watch over you until it is your time." Brambleclaw gave his kits a gentle lick before backing away and bounding off. The dream slowly faded and Silverpaw awoke to see the sparkling eyes of her siblings. They remembered too.

**Ok, I know that was waaaaaaaay to short, but it was kind of a fill-in chapter. But that last bit was pretty important... You'll see…. XD And I uh… can't tell you why Spiderleg became deputy without umm… giving away the plot… sorry! ****Half cause the next deputy has to die as well, and I don't have the heart to kill Graystripe or Brackenfur. But I don't really care about killing Spiderleg… :)**


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

**P****lease remember, no flames, or you shall be thrown in the dungeon! Bwa ha ha ha! **

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I owned warriors, Feathertail would've survived the fall, the three would belong to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and Spottedleaf and Firestar would never have loved each other.**

Clearpaw sat next to Bumblepaw, seeking comfort from the warmth of his fur. Ten sunrises ago, Clearpaw had woken up after a long vigil beside her father's cold body. They were now sharing a chaffinch; leaf-fall was coming, and prey was already becoming scarce. Tonight Clearpaw and her siblings were going to the gathering. Firestar had said that they were apprentices and should be able to go to gatherings, but Clearpaw knew he was just trying to cheer them up slightly by presenting them to their first gathering. Though she was still grief-ridden, she couldn't ignore the tingle in her paws as she thought of the gathering. Bumblepaw sat up, and shook himself.

"Are you ready, Clearpaw?" Clearpaw looked at Bumblepaw, fixing him with friendly blue eyes.

"Yeah, come on!" She took a last mouthful and started padding to the camp entrance, where the other cats were slowly gathering. Bumblepaw sat down beside Clearpaw as they waited for Firestar at the entrance of the camp.

"I can't wait!" Beside Clearpaw, Lighteningpaw's amber eyes flashed with excitement and anticipation. The flame-coloured apprentice waved his tail in greeting as Firestar bounded toward the group.

"Come on." He led the way through the forest, soon reaching WindClan territory. Silverpaw dashed around, her green eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"I never knew that there was so much territory past ours!" Clearpaw purred agreement, and gave her sister's shoulders a quick lick. They soon reached a fallen tree. Clearpaw had heard the story of how it got there, many times, as she tended to the elders on various occasions. She wriggled her haunches, ready to leap up and grip the slippery wood, but she heard her name called behind her.

"Clearpaw, look at you! Your fur is sticking out everywhere! This is your first gathering, and Brambleclaw would've expected you to be _clean_." Clearpaw turned around and saw Squirrelflight angrily looking at her. She bounded over to Clearpaw, and started swiping her tongue over her fur until it shone softly in the moonlight.

"There." Though her tone was brisk, Clearpaw saw her mother's eyes shining with pride. She followed the ginger warrior to the slippery trunk, sinking in her long claws. She jumped down, where Firestar was waiting at the top. Waving his tail, he sprinted down a slope, bursting into a clearing full of cats. Suddenly daunted at the sight of these lean warriors, Clearpaw pressed against Bumblepaw, trying to comfort herself with the familiar scent.

"Come on! I want to meet some other cats!" Silverpaw mewed to Bumblepaw, bouncing up and down like a kit.

"Yeah, Bumblepaw, you promised you'd introduce us." There was a playful gleam in Lighteningpaw's eyes as he batted Bumblepaw's flank with his tail.

"Ok then. Come with me." Bumblepaw trotted toward a bundle of fur, which looked nearly the size of three warriors. He flicked his tail over one of the ears.  
"Hello Dawnpaw."

"Hmm? Who's Dawnpaw? I only know a Dawn_pelt_."

"That's great!" Bumblepaw mewed excitedly. "I want you to meet my friends, Clearpaw," he flicked his tail over her ear affectionately, "Silverpaw," he pointed to the tortoiseshell with a flick of his ears, "and Lighteningpaw." He nodded toward the flame-pelted tom. Clearpaw felt a twinge of jealously stir in her stomach when Dawnpelt twined her tail with Bumblepaw's. She shrugged it off. Dawnpelt was his friend, nothing more, and besides, why should Clearpaw care where Bumblepaw's affections fell?

"Hello Clearpaw." Dawnpelt purred politely. "These are my brothers, Flametail and Tigerheart." Flametail was a ginger tom – quite like Lighteningpaw. Tigerheart was a dark tabby that reminded Clearpaw of somebody… _Brambleclaw!_ Of course, Brambleclaw was Tawnypelt's brother! This was her _kin_.

"So how long have you been warriors for?" Silverpaw gazed with grass green eyes at Dawnpelt and her brothers.

"Tigerheart and I have been warriors for almost 2 moons." Turning to face Bumblepaw, she added, "You weren't at the gathering last moon, so you didn't hear."

"Oh, ok."

"What about you, Flametail? When did you become a warrior?" Lighteningpaw was looking at Flametail now, a questioning look in his amber eyes.

"Oh, I'm not a warrior." He mewed.

"Really?" Clearpaw looked at the older tom in surprise. He had sturdy, well-built muscles as if he often used them.

"I'm a medicine cat. Mind you, I do collect herbs and climb up trees. Just because I'm a medicine cat, doesn't mean I can't hunt either." Clearpaw looked down in embarrassment; he had practically read where her thoughts had led. Turning back to Lighteningpaw, he added, "I became Flametail at the half-moon." Clearpaw jumped in surprise as a yowl sounded nearby.

"That's the leaders calling to start the gathering." Bumblepaw explained quietly. Clearpaw looked around in embarrassment hoping no one else had seen her surprise. She faced Dawnpelt.

"It was nice to meet you. I hope we each other at the next gathering." Clearpaw licked her shoulder and Dawnpelt returned the friendly gesture.

"I hope so too." She padded off with her brothers.

"Come on, Clearpaw. Are you going to stay there all night?" The impatient mew of her sister came behind her.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Clearpaw blinked as a much gentler and deeper voice sounded near her ear.

"Let's sit over there." Bumblepaw gestured with his tail toward a tree where other cats were gathering. She settled down, and pricked her ears as Blackstar, a white tom with huge jet-black paws, began reporting.

"ShadowClan do well this Greenleaf. We welcome Flametail, who received his name at the Moonpool at half-moon." A murmur of congratulations rose up and the ginger tom nodded in acknowledgement. Blackstar stepped back, allowing Leopardstar to report.

"RiverClan do well too. The fish are practically jumping out of the stream. We welcome three new warriors. Beetlewhisker, Petalfur and Grasspelt sat vigil a quarter moon ago." Three cats stood up, but they were on the other side of the clearing, and Clearpaw did not see them properly. Leopardstar had stepped back and Firestar was speaking.

"We have also done well this greenleaf though a great warrior joined StarClan. Brambleclaw was fighting a badger, fatally wounding himself to protect his clan. We mourn for the loss. Spiderleg is the new ThunderClan deputy." Firestar stepped back, his eyes clouding with grief. Many cats bowed their heads, and an anguished yowl echoed in the silent night. Clearpaw guessed it was Brambleclaw's sister, Tawnypelt. A murmur of sad congratulations rose, Spiderleg raised his head proudly, but his eyes gave away the grief he felt. Onestar stepped forward, and a few WindClan warriors muttered something, glaring angrily at Firestar. Only Crowfeather who had travelled to the sun-drown place, and was honoured in nursery stories, had his head bowed in grief.

"Firestar, I believe you have left something out." Onestar mewed quietly, as Firestar's ears pricked, eyes clouded with confusion and pain. Clearpaw looked at the mottled WindClan leader. Did he have bees in his brain? He must, otherwise he wouldn't accuse Firestar of leaving out news about _Thunder_Clan.

"You're clan is full of thieves!" Clearpaw gasped at the leaders hissed words.

"Are you calling my warriors disloyal?" Firestar said, fire burning in his eyes.

"Are you saying I can't pick up your rank scent when I smell it?" The two leaders glared at each other, tension crackling through the island like lighting in a storm.

"ThunderClan have been stealing prey and leaving behind crowfood!" His hiss broke off into a threatening snarl, and the two leaders stared at each other, confusion and anger swam through the clearing.

**Ooooh, a cliffy! Bwa ha ha ha! **


	8. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

**Hi! I hope you thought that cliffy was cliffy-ish. Here's the next chapter! By the way, it's really short.**

**Thanks Nightfeather12 for reviewing. It's always nice to get new reviews from new readers/authors. :)**

**Banana Llama, THANKS FOR **_**FINALLY**_** REVIEWING :P**

**And **_**no**_**, Blossompaw is **_**not**_** Beth! Beth's not even real! LOL :P**

**You know the disclaimer**

_**Previously on revenge: **__"ThunderClan have been stealing prey and leaving behind crowfood!" His hiss broke off into a threatening snarl, and as the two leaders stared at each other, confusion and anger swam through the clearing._

Lighteningpaw unsheathed his long, hooked claws and sunk them into the ground. _How _dare_ Onestar say we've been stealing prey?_ Beside him, his sisters were staring up at the tree, disbelief shadowing their eyes. Lighteningpaw would've liked to rip the smug look off of Leopardstar and Blackstar's faces; they were obviously quite amused by a fight that didn't involve RiverClan and ShadowClan.

"How dare you even _suggest_ my warriors would do such a thing?" Firestar was clearly on the verge of attacking Onestar, but the truce kept him in place.

"How do you know it was a warrior? It may have been an _apprentice_," Onestar replied coolly. Before Firestar could reply, he went on, "It is the same cat over and over again. If we came face to face, we would probably recognise their rank scent!" Facing the gathered cats, he added, "WindClan are not fools. The kills have been made by moonlight, and the remains are found every morning."

"You're wrong, mouse-brain!" Firestar spat. Lighteningpaw stared in shock; Firestar was never that hot-headed!

"Fox-dung! Do you think my warriors can't pick up a scent?"

"Onestar, you think you're so great, don't you? Well let's see how great you are _without a face_!" Spiderleg leaped up from his spot at the tree roots, in a vain attempt to attack Onestar. The clearing exploded in anger and battle. Lighteningpaw extended a paw threateningly, flanked by his sisters, who stood rigid in the midst of battle. Blossompaw was crouching against the floor as a warrior twice her size from WindClan towered over her. Fury lent speed to his paws, and he bowled over the warrior. Slashing with his forepaws, he snarled angrily.

"Don't bite off more then you can chew, puny apprentice." The ginger tom hissed through bared teeth. Rolling over, he threw Lighteningpaw off, returning to the frightened Blossompaw. Lighteningpaw leaped into battle once more. Suddenly there was a loud yowl.

"Clouds are covering the moon." Flametail cried, and Lighteningpaw spotted him, cowering away from some menacing RiverClan warriors. Suddenly, the island fell into darkness and the fighting stopped.

"This gathering is over!" Firestar yowled, leaping off the tree. The clouds floated away, and the cats fearfully dispatched. Silverpaw appeared next to Lighteningpaw.

"Where's Clearpaw?" She asked, as they padded stiffly towards Firestar's glowing red pelt. Lighteningpaw's heart pounded in his chest, and he could feel his blood pounding through his veins. The others will be shocked when they hear what had happened. He fell back as they trekked cautiously across WindClan. Suddenly, he stopped as a strange but almost familiar scent that was a mixture between ShadowClan and ThunderClan and another mysterious smell, one that reminded him slightly of his father. He paused, and suddenly a mysterious dark tabby cloud stepped forward, only its amber eyes glowing clearly. Lighteningpaw could see the rolling moorland through it.

"Lighteningpaw." It hissed, Fear rushed through him, and he raced to catch up with the rest of the group, pressing against his sister and shutting his eyes tight. Something very weird was going on.

"Good night, Lighteningpaw." Beside him, his tortoiseshell sister curled up sleepily, tucking her nose under her tail. He curled up into a tight ball as well, aware of Clearpaw shifting uncomfortable, already fast asleep. He closed his eyes as the soft black tide of sleep made his eyelids close.

"Lighteningpaw."

"Lighten-

"Paw."

"Light…"

"Who's there?" He called, blinking open his eyes. But he could still see nothing. Blackness surrounded him as his name echoed eerily around him in the vast space. He was too scared to move in case he plunged into nothingness.

"Silverpaw? Clearpaw?" Suddenly, he spotted something in front of him, and he fought down the rising panic in his chest. It was a floating pair of amber eyes. He took a step back, and just as he feared, he plunged into nothingness, falling, falling. He let out a loud yowl and was suddenly in his nest, warm and safe.

"Can you give it a rest? No cat will ever get to sleep with you yowling like that!" Bumblepaw hissed. Dawn light filtered through the apprentice den.

"Sorry." He muttered. Tucking his nose back under his tail, he knew sleep wouldn't come easily. A paw prodded him.

"Leave me alone." But as he raised his head to face his attacker, he realised no one else was in the den, and menacing words echoed through his head. _You _will_ join us!_


	9. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

**I don't own warriors**

"Aaa-TCHOOO!" Silverpaw recoiled disgustedly.

"Cinderheart, you should really see Jayfeather!" Something flashed in Cinderheart's eyes and she sighed heavily.

"Fine. Come on." She gestured with her tail to leave the frigid clearing. Silverpaw fluffed out her fur, her paws aching with the cold. Leaf-bare was just about settling in, and the camp had been covered in a thin layer of frost that had since melted earlier in the day.

"I hate leaf-bare." She fretted, pausing to lap at her paws in an attempt to warm her frozen pads. "If it gets any colder, my feet will drop off." Cinderheart let out another sneeze, and when she purred, it sounded like it shook her whole body.

"Mmm…" she said absentmindedly, not showing any sign that she was uncomfortable. In fact, if one were to look at her, only her eyes, glazed with fever, gave away she was sick - or even a bit cold - at all. They reached the camp and Cinderheart paused and turned to Silverpaw, letting out another bout of coughing.

"If I'm still not better tomorrow, tell Foxleap to take you out hunting." She said between her coughs. Then she padded slowly to the medicine den. Silverpaw sighed. She could go hunting without the bossy furball that was Foxleap, but there was nothing she could do. He had been much more fun as an apprentice, playing with her when her littermates had gotten a small cough, when she was a young kit. However, after fighting off a whole WindClan patrol on his own, he had received his warrior name and had become as arrogant and annoying as Berrynose, if not more, seeing as he was still a very young warrior. Padding to her den so she could go and warm up in her comfortable nest, it was just her luck that she would run into the stuck-up warrior. He gave her a smug look that made her want to claw his face off.

"I've just spoken to Cinderheart. I'm your temporary mentor until she recovers from whitecough." He said. Silverpaw narrowed her eyes in what she hoped would intimidate the warrior. She was quite small unfortunately, and he laughed instead, flicking his tail patronizingly over her ears.

"Aww, you are so cute Silverpaw." He said. Silverpaw unsheathed her claws.

"So what if you're my mentor? All you're doing is taking me hunting tomorrow." She said. He nodded.

"But I think that you should go hunting today as well, the clan needs all the fresh kill it can get." Foxleap said. Silverpaw lashed her tail mutinously. The stupid warrior could always set her off.

"I went hunting this morning." She said, through gritted teeth.

"And what did you catch?" He asked.

"A squirrel and a rabbit." She replied. She had been very proud of herself, but Foxleap laughed mockingly.

"I think we should go out again then." He said. She groaned.

"Why should I?" She asked. He stared at her.

"Because I'm your mentor until Cinderheart gets better." He said. She stared at him for a moment, each battling it out, before sighing and padding behind him, head hanging._ Stupid furball. _

"You go that way, I'll go this way." He said, flicking with his tail towards the abandoned twoleg path.

"But there's never any prey there! Can't I go that way instead?" She asked, gesturing in the direction of the stream that ran through ThunderClan's territory.

"No. To the abandoned twoleg path." He said firmly. She unsheathed her claws, but headed in that direction without a word.

Scenting the air carefully, the delicious scent of a vole wafted into her scent glands, making her mouth water. She hadn't had vole in so long. But the clan must be fed first. Sighing, she pricked her ears and stalked carefully forward until she could hear it, rustling beneath a cover of dead leaves. She took a cautious step forward, her muscles bunching in case she had to leap to catch it. Suddenly, a twig snapped behind her and she leapt up, her eyes terrified. She settled down and pricked her ears, but the vole was gone.

"Mouse-dung!" She spat, turning around to yell at whoever had cost her her prey. But she cried out in fright as she realised it wasn't a cat – at least, it wasn't a _living _cat – but two ghostly figures, insubstantial and see-through; she could see the drying bracken fronds behind them. They were only visible enough, that she could see they were a thin cloud of dark tabby fur, like the cats from her dream. One had icy blue eyes and the other amber eyes, both filled with a cold, calculating ambition. They knew what they wanted.

"Hello Silverpaw." It was a deep, intimidating male voice, and the one with amber eyes stepped- or rather, floated- forward.

"You may recognise me. I do, after all, bear a strong resemblance to your father." He said.

"Brambleclaw?" She stuttered, her paws frozen to the ground in fear.

"Yes, my traitorous son." The dark tabby cloud said. Silverpaw shook her head.

"My father's not a traitor!" She said. The dark tabby cloud's amber eyes narrowed.

"Very well. But would you like to join his father and half-brother?" The tabby cloud asked. Silverpaw shook her head.

"Never. You're the traitor." And without a second thought, she regained movement in her paws, racing away as fast as she could, not daring to look back, until she ran into Foxleap.

"You look like you saw a StarClan cat." He exclaimed. She shook her head.

"Not a StarClan cat, no. Something much, much worse."


	10. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight 

**Disclaimer**

**Don't own warriors…**

**Amazingly Awesome Person thinks she's cool… You can kind of guess from her name.**

**Thanks all who reviewed and added me to their favourite stories list. And story subscription :) **

**You know who you are :P**

**Anyways, before you read, I'm going on a holiday, so I won't be updating very often. In fact, for the next **_**month**_**, I might not update at all. Sorry!**

**On with the story!**

Clearpaw shook snow off of her paws as she trooped through ThunderClan territory. It was the middle of Leaf-bare and prey was scarce. Beside her, Briarpaw grunted in discontent.

"Hey, at least we're not taking care of the elders!" She mewed. Silverpaw was punished by Cinderheart after fighting with Foxleap, and was now in charge of removing ticks with mouse-bile. Opening her jaws, she scented mouse and dropped into a hunters crouch. Flicking her ears at Briarpaw, she slowly stalked, being careful not to make noise in the crunchy snow. Swiftly, she pounced, killing it with a bite to its neck. She scraped snow over it and continued searching. Looking around, she discovered that Briarpaw had already brought down a squirrel.

"We might find more prey if we split up. The two of us trampling around together will scare all the prey from here to the old forest!" Clearpaw murmured agreement before padding softly toward the old twoleg nest. Out the corner of her eye, a tiny figure darted through the snow, barely visible. It seemed too large to be prey. Perhaps it was just an unusually plump vole. Opening her jaws to draw in the scent, she realised it was in fact, _not_ some prey.

"Amberkit, Flamekit, Rustlekit, you can come out now. I know you're there." Moments later, a gray tabby, a light brown tabby, and a flame-coloured kit stepped out from behind a lump of snow.

"Go back to camp," she gently scolded, "Hazeltail and Lionblaze are going to have your tails if you don't go back soon!" Their eyes widened as if they really thought their parents would do that.

"We're uh…Lost." Amberkit mewed after a minute.

"Ugh." Beckoning with her tail for them to follow, she trudged through the snow once more to where she had met with Briarpaw. The bushes rustled, and a pinkish nose poked out. _Briarpaw, _she thought to herself. Shaking herself, she padded confidently to it. But instead of the friendly face of the brown she-cat, a muscular tom stepped out, his tabby pelt barely visible, though his solid amber eyes glowed defiantly. _I must be seeing things, _she thought. To the kits she said,

"Come on, it's this way." She was nearly in the clearing when she bumped into a familiar brown she-cat.

"Briarpaw, these guys are lost." Briarpaw glanced sternly at the kits, her gaze softening as she saw how cold they were. She glanced in the direction where they had buried their prey.

"You take them back to camp. I'll finish hunting." Briarpaw nodded; Clearpaw was the best hunter out of all the apprentices. Clearpaw watched as her friend trotted away, the shivering kits close behind. She chuckled to herself as she remembered some of the things she and her littermates got up to when they were kits. Opening her jaws, she drew in the scent of vole. She soon saw it scuffling among the roots of the tree. Dropping into a hunters crouch, she stalked slowly, her misty gray pelt blending in easily with the snow. Pouncing, she caught the surprised prey. Thanking StarClan for the easy catch, she buried it with the mouse and squirrel. Scenting the air again, no prey scent came. Deciding she had more then she could carry, she picked up the load of prey and started toward camp. A flicker of movement caught her eye.

"Who's there?" She asked around the prey in her mouth.

"Oh, just me." A dark tabby outline stepped out once more, and Clearpaw instantly recognised it.

"Go away."

"Go away? Is that how you greet your kin?" The dark cloud asked, his amber eyes narrowing.

"You're not my kin. You're barely even a whole cat!" She spat, realising this must be Tigerstar, the cat used in nursery stories to scare young kits.

"Oh really? I am your father's father. Dare say I'm not your kin now?" He took a step forward, his amber eyes smoldering and patronizing.

"I share no blood with a murderer and traitor." She mewed boldly, whisking around to run back to camp. A nose to her shoulder stopped her in her tracks.

"Join me!" He yowled.

"Never," Clearpaw hissed, still holding the prey in her jaws as if it could make Tigerstar go away.

"You will join me, or regret it!" He lunged at her, and though he was just barely visible, and she could see the snow encrusted trees through him, she could feel his snapping jaws a mouse-length away from her ear.

"I choose to regret it!" She sprinted to camp before he could respond. She half expected to feel his ghostly breath hot on her heels, but he no longer bothered her, even as she deposited her prey on the pile. Shakily, she took in a ragged breath, and sat down with a wood mouse. Though scrawny, it was enough to help Clearpaw through the tough leafbare day. Soon Silverpaw and Lighteningpaw joined her, each carrying a small pigeon.

"Tough day of hunting?" Lighteningpaw's mew was slightly muffled as he fluffed up his leafbare thick coat against the cold.

"Yeah..." She watched unenthusiastically as her brother ripped half-heartedly into the pigeon.

"What's wrong, Clearpaw. You're more jumpy than a rabbit!" Silverpaw exclaimed.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit… tired…" Silverpaw frowned and followed her all the way to the apprentice den.

"Briarpaw told me about how Amberkit and her brothers got lost. It reminds me of when Lighteningpaw led us through the forest. Remember how it started snowing? And you just ran blindly into the hollow?" Clearpaw blinked and nodded.

"Don't worry Silverpaw, it's nothing." She turned around and padded into the den. Sleep didn't come as easily as she had hoped. All the other apprentices had come in, and were sleeping soundly. Slowly, as her eyes started closing; a flicker of movement made her snap them wide open. _Lighteningpaw? What's he doing up?_ She followed her brother out, not wanting to call to him in case she woke up the others. Walking silently past a bundle of tortoiseshell and silver fur, she raced out of the den and soon caught up to Lighteningpaw.

"Lighteningpaw? What are you doing?" It was then, that Clearpaw realised that Lighteningpaw was not awake – he was still asleep. Nodding to Cloudtail, she mumbled quietly.

"What?" He said.

"Lighteningpaw was a bit reckless and woke me up… We're just taking a walk." She mewed.

"Do you want me to go with him instead? You look exhausted. I'm sure Brackenfur wouldn't mind starting his duty early." Clearpaw shook her head.

"It's alright." She purred.

Clearpaw continued following him through the forest. He walked with a purposeful air around him, obviously oblivious to the world around him. With a jolt, Clearpaw realised that he was moving slowly toward the WindClan border. She recognised the steady lurch of the stream and she crept forward, just so that she could peer through the undergrowth. Lighteningpaw had crossed the stream, and was now on the WindClan side of the border. Keeping in a surprised gasp, she watched as Lighteningpaw chased a rabbit, pounced and took its life quickly. She struggled further into the undergrowth, as he sat down; amber eyes glinting, and began to rip happily into the prey. She was glad he couldn't see her as he padded past, and she lay hidden in the dark a few moments after he had gone. Realisation had stung her like bee; Lighteningpaw had been the one hunting on WindClan territory. Lighteningpaw was the one who was leaving remains behind. He was doing all this in his _sleep_. Lighteningpaw was causing a rift between the clans, and he wasn't even aware of it! Keeping this in mind, she sprang to her paws and ran all the way back to camp. Taking a deep breath to slow her breathing, she padded in tiredly into the hollow. Brackenfur nodded to her as she walked past. _How am I gonna tell Lighteningpaw?_ She thought to herself. _Hey Lighteningpaw, you sleep-walk, and sleep-hunt! Like he's gonna believe _that_!_

When she went back into the den, he was curled up beside Silverpaw, his orange fur blending into her tortoiseshell pelt. She prodded him in the side.

"Lighteningpaw," she hissed when he still didn't wake up, "Wake up!" He lifted his head sleepily.

"I don't wanna join the dawn patrol…" He mumbled.

"Not that! I saw you leaving the den." She mewed, but he quickly interrupted.

"I haven't left the den Clearpaw. I've been sleeping this whole time." He yawned just to prove his point.

"No but you went to WindClan territory and hunted a rabbit! I saw you!"

"I think that you're just getting weird dreams from lack of food. Go to sleep Clearpaw." She growled softly as he fell back asleep. _Why doesn't he believe me?_


	11. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

**Still not owning warriors**

**Before you start reading, just in case you didn't read Chapter Eight, this may be my last update for a while. The next time I update will probably be in February because I'm going on a holiday. So uhh… Enjoy!**

Lighteningpaw twitched his tail, aware that a tick was embedded in it. He purred triumphantly as he cracked the small body in his teeth, and felt his blood that the tick had stolen trickle coolly into his mouth. He looked up as a slender tortoiseshell entered the apprentices den.

"Hello." He mewed cheerfully to Blossompaw.

"I can't believe last night was my last night in the apprentices den!" She exclaimed. She looked at him sadly.

"It'll be a while before we're in the same den again." Lighteningpaw murmured sad agreement.

"Well, let's hunt! My last hunt as an apprentice." Blossompaw raced out of the den, Lighteningpaw close behind. As soon as they left the hollow, the forest scents filled Lighteningpaw's nose, and a warmer breeze swept through his fur.

"Newleaf is on its way." Blossompaw commented. Lighteningpaw nodded agreement, scenting the air carefully.

"Mouse," he whispered, "by the beech tree." He flicked his ears in the direction and started to slowly stalk it. Swiftly, he pounced, taking its life with a nip to its neck.

The sun was floating down to the horizon by the time Lighteningpaw and Blossompaw came back, each carrying few tiny morsels. Newleaf was definitely on its way, but the sun wasn't tempting enough prey out of their burrows yet.

"Prey still not running?" Silverpaw padded up to Lighteningpaw and purred sympathetically. He lifted his chin; he had caught a rabbit and a wood mouse.

"Not really… The sun isn't warm enough yet." The words were barely out of his mouth as a hunting patrol of Sandstorm, Hollyleaf and Clearpaw entered each swinging two mice in their jaws. Clearpaw padded over to Silverpaw and Lighteningpaw and dropped her prey at their feet.

"I have a surprise for you guys, so don't eat yet. Please take that to the nursery! I'll be right back, but I have to collect the rest of the prey." Clearpaw scurried off to the thorn barrier before they could reply.

"Sun's not warm enough, eh?" Silverpaw teased lightly.

"Shouldn't we be _rejoicing_ the fact that _our_ sister has caught so much prey? Do we really need to know who the best apprentice prey-hunter is?" Lighteningpaw grabbed the mouse and ran to the nursery. He felt Silverpaw, hot on his heels, holding two shrews. They burst softly into the nursery, where the queens looked up sleepily.

"Shhh, I just got Amberkit and her brothers to sleep." Hazeltail swept her tail gently over her sleeping kits.

"Thanks for the prey. Peachkit was mewling for food before." Lighteningpaw set down the prey.

"How are you, Poppyfrost?" Lighteningpaw sat down next to Squirrelflight, who was swishing her tail lightly over Poppyfrost's kits, in an attempt to warm them.

"Yeah, four kits is a lot!" Silverpaw exclaimed softly.

"I'm fine, thanks. I think they're nearly ready to taste fresh-kill!" Poppyfrost gazed down affectionately on the bundle of fur as Lighteningpaw and Silverpaw backed slowly out of the nursery. When they re-entered the main clearing, Clearpaw came in, swinging a large crow in her jaws.

"Where did you find such plump prey?" Silverpaw stared at her sister, her green eyes glowing.

"It's a secret!" Clearpaw teased.

"Come on, Clearpaw! Tell us! Stop hiding the secret to hunting from us." Lighteningpaw flicked her ear with his tail, and her blue eyes widened.

"I'm not hiding a secret!" She mewed indignantly. "Now, do you want this or not? It's so big; I think we can all share." Her belly grumbled, and she flicked her ears in embarrassment.

"So long as you don't eat it all yourself!" Silverpaw crouched down and took a bite.

"You sure you haven't stuffed it with deathberries or anything?" Clearpaw fluffed out her fur angrily and cuffed his ears lightly.

"Just checking! You don't usually get such plump prey in this kind of weather." He crouched down and took a bite, the warm flavours seeping over his tongue. It had been a while since he had eaten such plump prey; during leaf-bare all the fattest prey had been sent to the queen and elders first. Just as he finished his piece, Firestar leapt on to the high ledge and let out a yowl.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!" His voice echoed clearly through the camp, and soon all of the cats were gathered.

"Today we are going to perform one of my favourite ceremonies. Blossompaw, Bumblepaw and Briarpaw, please step forward." The three apprentices edged away from Millie's and Graystripe's vigorous grooming, and stood proudly in the centre of the clearing. Firestar looked to the sky.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." The setting sun turned the leader's pelt to a flame, and Lighteningpaw watched admiringly.

"Briarpaw, Blossompaw and Bumblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Briarpaw looked up, the solemn promise echoing through the clearing.

"I do." Blossompaw looked up too, the white dapples on her pelt shining under the setting sun.

"I do." Bumblepaw replied, his eyes glowing with enthusiasm.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Briarpaw," the dark brown she-cat eagerly stepped forward, "From this moment you will be know as Briarlight. StarClan honours your loyalty and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Briarlight licked her leader's shoulder respectfully as he rested his muzzle on her head. Stepping back, he continued.

"Blossompaw," Lighteningpaw felt pride swell in his chest as he watched his friend step forward calmly. "From this moment forward, you will be known as Blossomfall. StarClan honours your silent dignity and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar rested his broad muzzle on Blossomfall's shoulder, and she licked his shoulder happily. As Blossomfall fell in beside Lighteningpaw again, he swiped his tongue over her ear, and she flicked her tail over his pelt.

"Bumblepaw," the striped tom stepped forward, and Lighteningpaw noticed that Clearpaw's eyes were glowing happily in the growing-dusk. "From this moment forward, you will be known as," Firestar paused, his eyes meeting Graystripe's. "Bumblestripe. StarClan honours your courage and forethought and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!" Bumblestripe licked Firestar's shoulder, as the flame-pelted tom rested his muzzle on his head.

"Briarlight! Blossomfall! Bumblestripe!" Lighteningpaw raised his voice in the cheer proudly, and chuckled as Graystripe bowled his kits over, and Millie batted them affectionately with a paw. Lighteningpaw watched as the slender shapes moved away in the darkness, ready to start their vigil, and slowly tore his gaze from Blossomfall.

"Ooh-la-la! Somebody likes Blossomfall!" Silverpaw appeared at his side. He glowered angrily at his sister, and she rumbled with amusement.

"Mr-row-ow!" She rolled onto her back laughing. Clearpaw padded up and prodded her with a paw. She got to her paws and glared angrily at her sister.

"Ow! That hurt Clearpaw!" Clearpaw tilted her head confusedly.

"I didn't even press hard! You're just cranky because Foxleap chose Briarlight to go on patrol _alone_ with him, and not you." If it was possible, Silverpaw glowered, even angrier then before. Lighteningpaw rolled on his back laughing at the scared look plastered on Clearpaw's face.

"I was just excited because Spiderleg had told me that _I_ was going on the patrol, not that stupid furball Foxleap! And then that piece of mouse-dung told me I couldn't go and that Spiderleg meant the Sunhigh patrol, not the _dawn_ patrol." Silverpaw strode off with her tail in the air, her teeth bared in a soft growl. Clearpaw and Lighteningpaw exchanged an exasperated glance and followed her. Once Lighteningpaw had settled comfortably in his nest, he lay his bushy tail over his paws and waited for sleep. It came faster than normal, and he was plunged into an icy forest. It was never this cold, not even in leaf-bare, and never this dark. He looked up to the moon and gasped – there _was_ no moon. Terrified, he kept running in the darkness.

"Mouse-dung!" He spat as he stumbled into a rabbit-hole.

"Lighteningpaw! Didn't your mother teach you to look before you step?" Shivering, Lighteningpaw turned around slowly and stared into ice-blue eyes. The dark tabby shape seemed familiar…

"I'm Hawkfrost. Your father's brother."

"You're a traitor!" Lighteningpaw snarled. He whipped around only to find himself nose-to-nose with Tigerstar.

"It is true, we betrayed our clans and went against the warrior code. But you see," Tigerstar broke off as Lighteningpaw flew at him, claws extended. He shook him off easily, continuing his small speech.

"Lighteningpaw, I would like to make it up to ThunderClan."

"You're dead! There's nothing you can do!" Lighteningpaw spat.

"That's why I need you. I can train you, and make you great. You'll be a credit to your clan. And I will feel as though I have repaid them by giving them an invincible warrior who sticks to the warrior code!"

"You could really do that?" Lighteningpaw would've battled him once more, but a strange calmness enfolded him, and he felt… _different._

"Yes Lighteningpaw, I could." Lighteningpaw gave him a brisk nod, though it felt mechanical, as if somebody was moving his head for him. He felt a hard jab in the side.

"Wake up! You're sleeping the day away." He opened his eyes to see Silverpaw's grass green eyes staring at him.

"Ok, ok, I'm up!"

**OMSC! Lighteningpaw just agreed to train with Tigerstar! Gasp! **


	12. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

**Ok, I'm SO sorry I took FOREVER to update. Basically, when I got home, my computer was the only one whose internet WASN'T working. I won't bore you with details**_** why**_** though. Anyways, thanks to all you reviewers, especially Banana Llama and JayxWillow for reviewing Chapter Nine.**

**Enjoy!**

"I think you missed one at the base of my tail. It's itching up a fury." Mousefur said, flicking her skinny brown tail in discomfort. Silverpaw suppressed a shudder as she carefully pressed the mouse bile against the plump parasite buried in the old she-cat's tail.

"Silverpaw!" An annoying voice Silverpaw would have been happy to never hear again sounded behind her. The russet warrior appeared beside her. Even though Cinderheart had since recovered from whitecough, Foxleap continued to boss her around, taking any chance he could get to step on Silverpaw's tail or to provoke her. That was how she ended up cleaning the elder's den and checking them for ticks. She had pulled a harmless prank on the infuriating warrior, slipping some crowfood into his nest. He, however, took it too seriously and told on her, immediately landing her in the elder's den.

"What is it Fox_dung_?" She snapped without turning to face him. She remembered her assessment a few days earlier, and Firestar's promise to make her and her littermates warriors within the next moon or so. Excitement rushed through her, and for a few moments, she forgot the annoying cat beside her. She snapped back to reality when he started talking, however.

"Look, I'm sorry for getting you into trouble." He sighed, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Great StarClan, the world is ending. Foxleap just apologized." Silverpaw cried out loudly. Foxleap slapped his tail against her mouth. She snapped her teeth lightly down on them, and he pulled quickly away. He glared at her for a moment, but finally took a deep breath.  
"I'm really sorry, Silverpaw. I've come to help you with the elder's. The sooner you finish, the sooner you can go." He said. Silverpaw couldn't help the surprise that crossed over her face, and she stared suspiciously at the russet warrior.

"Well, I wouldn't say no to an offer like that." She said slowly, trying to push her suspicions aside. She gazed at him warmly, ignoring the visions of him soaking her in mouse bile or pushing her into a creek as they flashed through her mind. For some reason, Foxleap brightened visibly, and began to check Longtail for fleas. With Foxleap's help she quickly finished tending to the elder's and was free from her punishment. She couldn't help but feel weird. A quarter moon ago, Foxleap had fallen into a stream, and she had saved him. He had been arrogant about it, saying he could fight off a whole patrol of WindClan cats, and a 'stupid' stream had got him. Silverpaw rolled her eyes at the memory. But even though he was still annoying and arrogant as ever, every now and then he showed this strange, nice streak. Perhaps he was trying to make it up to her for saving his life.

"Thanks Foxleap." She said happily, waving her tortoiseshell fur in delight. He met her gaze and stared at her, his intense amber gaze burning into her green eyes. She looked away and mumbled incoherently.

"What?" He asked, the intensity in his gaze fading to a mere playfulness.

"Squirrel." She said, louder.

"What?" And at that moment, a stiff squirrel wacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Told you I had your back, Silverpaw!" Clearpaw exclaimed, dropping the squirrel. Foxleap whipped around to glare at Clearpaw before stalking off. Clearpaw squeaked and darted off.

"I THOUGHT YOU LIKED SILVERPAW!" She shrieked, tossing the words over her shoulder. If it was possible, Silverpaw's fur flushed even hotter as several warriors and apprentices in the clearing turned to gaze at her and Foxleap, who was also staring around the camp with an embarrassed gaze. Trying to change the subject she followed her mouse-brained sister and stared at her in what she hoped was intimidating.

"Where in StarClan did you find a stiff squirrel, when there's barely a mouse on the pile?" Silverpaw quizzed, staring suspiciously at her sister, who shrugged her fluffy grey shoulders.

"Saved it." She said. Silverpaw narrowed her eyes.

"When the clan is starving?" She asked, in a slightly scolding tone. Clearpaw nodded.

"I'll make it up to the clan." She said confidently. Silverpaw rolled her eyes. Her sister was annoying, and extremely immature. How could she whack Foxleap with a stiff squirrel?

"How?" She asked, knowing the answer already.

"We're gonna go hunting!" She exclaimed, waving her plumy gray and white tail towards the entrance.

"I'm not going hunting. I just spent the whole day tending to the elder's and all the sane prey will be curled up in their nests by now." Silverpaw complained. "It's icy out there."

"Then let's catch all the insane prey!" Clearpaw exclaimed, racing out of the camp without pausing to wait for Silverpaw. She sighed tiredly.

"Why do I let her get me into these things? We almost always end up in trouble." She said, wearily following her overactive sister who was paused just outside the camp. Happily, Clearpaw padded alongside Silverpaw, and a few moments later, the grey apprentice already had a mouse dangling limply from her jaws. Silverpaw rolled her eyes at her sister's smug look as a skinny mouse disappeared into a hole.

"Not funny." She said, accidentally strolling right into a thorny bramble bush. Clearpaw couldn't stop her laugh this time, rolling around on the snowy ground. However, she stopped quickly her eyes widening in fright and scrambled quickly to her paws. Silverpaw followed her gaze, not understanding what had spooked her. As Silverpaw saw what she was staring at, her now-frigid body turned even colder. She remembered a few moons ago, the tabby clouds with amber and blue eyes, and instantly realised what was happening.

"T-Tigerstar?" Clearpaw stuttered as the tabby outline, a bit more visible than the last time Silverpaw had seen him, stepped out from the cover of dead bracken.

"Hello Clearpaw, Silverpaw. I believe we have already met." Silverpaw shot a glance at Clearpaw who looked away, not meeting her eyes.  
"Last time we met, you both decided to run. Well now you have nowhere to run. Out in the middle of the forest, all the warriors in camp. You _will_ join me."

"I'm not afraid of a faint _outline_! You're not even a real cat anymore, just some insane spirit! You think you're smarter then a mouse, but you're not!" Silverpaw flinched visibly; Clearpaw was never that short-tempered, and nobody had ever dampened her energy so quickly. Heaving with all her might away from the bramble bush, she tried not to wince at the several clumps of tortoiseshell fur that remained. She stood up tall, mentally berating herself for wincing at some of the harmless scratches from the bramble bush.

"Run." She muttered to Clearpaw. Clearpaw shook her head ferociously. Tigerstar laughed harshly, his amber eyes faintly amused.

"What a brave offer on behalf of your sister. Maybe you should take it. After all, two little kits in ThunderClan are no match for me. Join me!" He said, his voice echoing sinisterly on the last words of his small speech.

"Tigerstar, when will you learn? You're dead. You've made the same mistakes over and over. And you know what they are? Underestimating your opponent, and thinking too highly of yourself. I've heard the tales. You thought you could drive out BloodClan, that you were almighty, and that you had 9 lives to lose." Silverpaw said, letting her tone become cold and calculating, to let him know that she was not some useless kit, but an apprentice soon to be a warrior that knew Tigerstar's weaknesses. "But you were wrong. You died the most humiliating death possible, with all nine lives ripped away by a cat half your size – who was soon to be killed by your mortal enemy, a kittypet no less. You thought your plan was secret, foolproof, once you were deputy in ThunderClan and that no one could stop you, but the same kittypet destroyed you. And now, you think that your grand-kits- and the kittypet's grand-kits- will join you without question, and your plan won't fail. You're wrong. We'll never join you, and your plan will never work." She hissed the last words, fear making her paws shake that he would react badly. But respect shone in the dark tabby's amber eyes and he dipped his head.

"Maybe I did misjudge you, but that means nothing. Be smart like your brother, and join me. I can lead you to power. This is an open invitation, and for now, I will leave you. But I will be back. Again and again. And you will join me." Clearpaw gasped beside Silverpaw, and the tortoiseshell felt dread make her paws heavy. Both thought the same unspoken message.  
"Lighteningpaw?" Clearpaw stuttered. Tigerstar nodded coolly. Silverpaw took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure.

"I will never join you." She said clearly and strongly, Clearpaw nodded.

"And neither will I." Tigerstar narrowed his eyes, and lunged for the two sisters. At that movement, both of them raced away, though determined not to show how completely terrified they were.

"So…. Hungry…." Silverpaw groaned, huddling up to Briarlight, staring miserably at the empty patch where the fresh-kill should have been. Briarlight nodded her agreement. Prey was still scarce, even with Newleaf on the way.

"If only it were Greenleaf." She complained. At that moment, the hunting patrol arrived. The two she-cats looked up eagerly, but were quickly disappointment. There was barely enough to feed the queens, meaning that they would go hungry tonight, again. Foxleap dipped his tabby head at the two she-cats as he grabbed a skinny rabbit to give to the queens. Briarlight let out a purr and blinked warmly at the reddish tabby tom.

"Isn't Foxleap so great?" She asked dreamily, as soon as the young warrior was out of earshot. Silverpaw, who had been staring at the pile, willing it to fill itself up, looked up in surprise.  
"You like Foxleap?" She stuttered in surprise. Briarlight nodded happily, watching the red tail disappear into the tangle of thorns.

"What's not to like? He's smart, strong, handsome, and he fought off that whole WindClan patrol. I never told you this, but when I was a kit, me and Blossompool snuck out of camp and got into huge trouble with a fox. And he saved us, even though he was still an apprentice. I mean, he's not perfect, but he's not bad enough that I should hate him." She said. Silverpaw narrowed her eyes skeptically.

"There were _two _cats in that _hunting _patrol. One was a new apprentice, and the other barely a warrior! Besides, don't you find him a bit… _arrogant_?" She asked, not understanding the jealousy that was rising up in her throat like bile.

"No. Besides, what's it to you if I like someone a bit conceited? At least it means he has confidence." Briarlight argued. Silverpaw's slight jealousy was replaced by confusion as a whole mess of mixed feelings spun around her head, making her dizzy. She shook her head, trying to shake free of her strange thoughts. Why did she care that Briarlight liked Foxleap? He was annoying, bossy and arrogant. She shook away the thought at the back of her head, screaming in agreement with Briarlight. Staring levelly at her friend, she told herself she just didn't want to see Briarlight hurt by a stupid arrogant tom.  
"I guess you're right." She sighed, too hungry to keep arguing. Pressing her chest to the ground and stretching her forepaws forward, she settled down again trying to salvage what was left of the setting sun. Briarlight nodded.

"By the way, what was with you and Clearpaw earlier today? You went out hunting and came back with no prey, looking as if you seen a ghost!" Briarlight asked. Silverpaw felt a ripple of fear down her spine and forced her fur to lie flat. Lighteningpaw probably wasn't even training with Tigerstar. Tigerstar was just lying, that's all, trying to convince them to join him. She shook herself.

"Oh nothing, we were just spooked, that's all. Clearpaw thought she saw a err… What was it again? Oh yeah, a fox cross badger mutant thing…" Silverpaw shrugged. She faked a yawn. "Anyways, I'm exhausted, I'm just gonna go sleep." Briarlight shrugged, getting up as well.

"I might as well too." She said. Silverpaw padded quickly away and curled up in her nest. Beside her, Clearpaw was already fast asleep, mumbling some incoherent words. Suddenly, Lighteningpaw got groggily to his feet and Clearpaw was wide awake. The fiery red apprentice padded slowly out of the den and disappeared. Clearpaw let out a low, menacing growl. Silverpaw blinked her sky blue eyes at her sister in surprise, but Clearpaw didn't notice, curling up in her nest grumpily again. What was going on? Why was Lighteningpaw leaving the den when it was after sundown? Why was Clearpaw annoyed with him for doing it? Why was her brother so incredibly restless that he had to go out?

She dismissed the questions whirling in her head. Lighteningpaw was probably going for out for some hunting because he was excited about how well their final assessment went, and Clearpaw was probably annoyed because he woke her up. Silverpaw shrugged lightly and curled up in a tight ball, tucking her small pink nose under her tail. It felt like seconds later that harsh dawn light shone into her eyes. Wait; in Leafbare, even with Newleaf on the way, dawn light wasn't that strong. Dawn light wasn't even that strong in the height of Greenleaf. She blinked her eyes open in a panic and scrambled blindly to her paws. As her eyes focused, she realised that next to her, Clearpaw was fast asleep, her fluffy gray fur ruffled from restless sleeping. She looked around, and realised that she must be dreaming, for her nostrils were clogged with the delicious scents of prey, reminding her of another day without prey, and the dizzying hunger in her belly. Moonlight shone silver on the healthy leaves that surrounded her, making a small clearing. But even the moon, round and full wasn't providing enough light for the blindingly glowing clearing. Taking a step forward, she found the mysterious source of light. A pool was glowing brighter than the moon. Silverpaw stepped closer again and stared cautiously into the pool. Strangely, there was no reflection, the pool only continued to glow blindingly bright. She dabbed it with her paw, gasping at the cold, and tilted her head confusedly. The brightness wasn't disturbed at all from the ripples that her tortoiseshell paw had sent. An amused purr sounded from behind her and Silverpaw nearly fell in, grasping desperately at blades of grass as she scrabbled backward.

"You know, it's no deeper than a puddle. It wouldn't be that big a deal if you fell in." A deep, familiar voice sounded behind her and she spun around in surprise. She was definitely dreaming.

"B-Brambleclaw?" Her father blinked. He was lying on the ground, his humungous paws tucked neatly under his large, dark tabby chest. His amber eyes sparkled warmly.

"At least, I was Brambleclaw last time I checked." He shrugged his massive shoulders. "You know, your sister's a really deep sleeper. Most cats who visit StarClan have woken up by now." He got up and stretched, his star-dappled coat turned a strange colour by the glowing pool.

"Well, we better wake her up, or I won't get the message to you two." He said, prodding her gently with a paw. She shot up instantly her eyes very panicked. Silverpaw wondered if that was she looked like when she woke up.

"Brambleclaw?" Clearpaw asked, her eyes widening further, if it was possible. Brambleclaw nodded. His amused eyes quickly turned serious.

"I have a message for you two. It's extremely important, and you must not forget it. The prophecy shall be fulfilled soon, and the danger is near. Be careful, or you could lose something important to you." He said. Clearpaw looked wildly around.

"Where's Lighteningpaw?" Silverpaw asked curiously at the same time as Clearpaw mewed, "What prophecy?"

Brambleclaw's eyes darkened.

"That is not for me to say." Silverpaw looked at Brambleclaw suddenly. His mouth continued moving but no words came out.

"I can't hear you. What's going on?" She asked. She looked to Clearpaw and doubled over in surprise to see her sister slowly fading.

"You're fading Silverpaw!" Clearpaw cried. Sure enough, she could see the undergrowth through her paws, and it was slowly getting clearer.

"And so are you!" Silverpaw cried.

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" A paw roughly nudged her awake. She was in her den, and Foxleap was staring at her. She stole a quick glance at Clearpaw, who was mumbling worriedly in her sleep.

"Foxleap! What are you doing in the apprentice den?" She asked, puzzled, and annoyed that he had taken her from her father.

"Want to go hunting?" He asked, in an uncharacteristically shy voice. Shaking her away her dream, she nodded suspiciously. He brightened, and they left the den. When she went outside, she realised it was sunhigh – no wonder Foxleap had woken her. But the thoughts of the glowing pool wouldn't leave her mind. What was the great danger that was coming, and why was Brambleclaw so jumpy when they mentioned Lighteningpaw?

**Ooh, wonder why Brambleclaw hates his son. LOL :). Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE. You're review means a lot! It makes me wanna keep writing :)**

**Anyways, because I took FOREVER, I'm posting Chapter Eleven as well, now. :)**


	13. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

**Here's Chapter Eleven, as promised :)**

**Don't own warriors.**

Clearpaw lay on the ground by the nursery. She swatted her tail lazily toward a butterfly as it flew past. She purred with content as her mother padded toward her, fresh-kill in her jaws.

"Here, Clearpaw, I know thrushes are your favourite." The gray apprentice blinked her thanks and bit down into the thrush. Suddenly, the thrush became a writhing mass of tortoiseshell fur.

"Clearpaw! Stop biting me for StarClan's sake!" Silverpaw glared angrily at her sister.

"I thought you were a thrush!" She mewed confusedly.

"Clearpaw I am NOT a thrush!"

"But Squirrelflight just brought me one!'

"Badger-face! Squirrelflight's not even here!"

"Yes she is, fish-breath, she's over there." Clearpaw indicated with her tail. Her jaw dropped open as she saw a reddish-brown figure and breathed in the scent of a fox instead.

"Clearpaw!" Clearpaw whipped around to see the fox dragging Silverpaw to her death. Gleaming amber eyes appeared near the fox. A sketchy outline of Tigerstar appeared.

"Save her, Tigerstar!" But as the fox ran past, the limp tortoiseshell in his mouth, Tigerstar made no move and just watched on with an evil glint in his eye.

"You piece of badger-dung! Mouse-bile! Fox-breath! You let Silverpaw die!" Clearpaw broke off, taking a deep breath. "Silverpaw!" She wailed.

"Yeah, Clearpaw?"

"Wha—" Clearpaw leaped to her paws. She was back in the apprentices den, and her mossy bedding was torn up.

"Bad dream?" Silverpaw asked sympathetically.

"Yeah... I gotta admit, I've been practically on end since the Tigerstar incident." Silverpaw rested her tail tip on her shoulder.

"Me too. Now come on lazy-butt, we're on dawn patrol."

"I am not a lazy-butt!" Clearpaw mewed indignantly, chasing Silverpaw out of the apprentice den. The tortoiseshell apprentice ran in a straight line, quickly changing to the other direction when Clearpaw had chased her to the entrance. Clearpaw bashed into Bumblestripe, and the two cats lay on the floor, dust covering their pelts.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Clearpaw vowed to her sister. Bumblestripe got up, chuckling softly.

"Don't worry Clearpaw, one day, in greenleaf, we'll get Foxleap to distract her. She'll be so in love, and _that's _when we'll hit her on the head with a rabbit!" The striped warrior yowled triumphantly.

"What!" Silverpaw exclaimed angrily, "I am _not _in love with Foxleap!" Clearpaw dropped her jaw and faked a dramatic gasp.

"That's the first time you have called him Foxdung!" Silverpaw batted at her playfully. The two apprentices charged into the forest.

"Wait for us!" Briarlight and Blossomfall darted toward the two cats, Bumblestripe close behind.

"This is the first dawn patrol I've ever led!" Bumblestripe mewed excitedly. It felt good to run side by side with her friends and sister, Clearpaw reflected. It also felt good to forget about her disturbing dream. Soon they reached the WindClan border. Clearpaw wrinkled her nose.

"A WindClan patrol must have _just _passed." Blossompool commented.

"Yeah, their stench is more recent then usual." Silverpaw mewed. The patrol followed the stream down toward the stepping stones. Bumblestripe stopped, sweeping his friends back with his tail. Clearpaw tilted her head confusedly, and sniffed the air. _WindClan markers in _our_ territory!_ She thought angrily. Before she could say anything, Bumblestripe pointed with his nose. Peering through the bracken fronds, Clearpaw recognised the mottled pelt of Onestar, the WindClan leader. He was sitting by the stream, on the ThunderClan side. Bumblestripe pushed his way through the bracken and stared at the WindClan patrol. It was obvious his sudden appearance startled them. _Don't they ever check for a scent?_ Clearpaw wondered.

"Greetings, Onestar." Bumblestripe's tone was polite, as respectful as any warrior would be toward a leader. Onestar glanced at the striped warrior through narrow eyes.

"Greetings." His tone was not completely hostile, though it was not exactly friendly either.

"We've noticed that the border markings have been changed." Bumblestripe tilted his head. "I don't remember Firestar saying that WindClan markers could be in _our_ territory." Bumblestripe's head was still dipped in respect. Only Clearpaw seemed to notice that his legs were shaking nervously.

"We don't need Firestar's permission to extend our territory! Not when your clan is full of prey-stealing _kittypets_!" Clearpaw sank her claws into the ground at the leaders' insolent voice. _I'm part kittypet myself, _she thought, _W__hy don't they say it to my face?_ Suddenly, a WindClan apprentice leaped at Clearpaw, claws extended. Yowling in anger, she jumped upward, leaving the apprentice winded on the floor. She heard battles breaking out all around her and desperately tried to spot the striped gray pelt of Bumblestripe. She spotted him battling the WindClan leader.

"Get help!" He gasped. Clearpaw nodded and raced through the woods to the hollow. She climbed into the rocky hollow.

"WindClan! Attack! Help!" She gasped, tired from her frantic dash through the woods. Images of her friends lying motionless on the floor broke into her mind and she pushed them away. Firestar emerged, and she was suddenly conscious of how she appeared to her leader: muddy and bedraggled.

"What?" Clearpaw told him how WindClan had moved the borders and were now fighting. Graystripe, who had overheard the story, snarled.

"If they've hurt my kits, then I'll _flail_ them!" He hissed. Firestar nodded calmly.

"Gather a patrol quickly, Graystripe." Graystripe whisked away, and Firestar followed. They soon appeared with Hollyleaf, Thornclaw, Millie, Ashfur, Brackenfur, Ferncloud and Dustpelt.

"Millie, Dustpelt and Thornclaw are checking the ShadowClan border. I wouldn't put it past them to try and take some territory while we're battling WindClan." Firestar explained. Millie gathered her patrol and ran into the forest. Clearpaw turned and led Firestar and his patrol up to the border. She felt them hard on her paws and felt as though she were running at the speed of light. She heard the sounds of battle before she saw it. As she burst into the clearing, she spotted Silverpaw battling two warriors at the same time. Yowling, Clearpaw leapt on the back of the ginger tom. She recognised him from the gathering; he was the same cat who had attacked Lighteningpaw. She purposefully dug her claws in harder, just for a bit of revenge.

"Mrr-row!" The ginger tom yowled and fled, with Graystripe snapping at his heels. The striped former-deputy was fighting side by side with Bumblestripe, so it was almost impossible to tell the two apart. Leaping over Silverpaw's head, she landed on the shoulders of a white she-cat who was battling Bumblestripe. The queen spun around and landed a blow on Clearpaw's haunches. As she fell with a thud, she glimpsed the fire-coloured pelt of Firestar as he face Onestar. The two old friends were now facing each other in combat. When Clearpaw had finally staggered to her paws, she realised that Onestar was calling out angry orders to his clanmates.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Clearpaw lifted her head in triumph. They had won!

"We're not through with you, _kittypet_. We'll find the prey-stealer in your clan, and we will fight to win back the territory that you continually trespass on!" Onestar snarled the last words before turning to chase his fleeing clan.

"Great StarClan! What a battle! Is anybody injured?" The question had come from Brackenfur. Hollyleaf mumbled something and Clearpaw saw blood trickling out of her mouth. When she opened her mouth, Clearpaw noticed that her tongue was scratched.

"Hollyleaf's tongue is scratched." She mewed. Brackenfur looked at his former apprentice, his eyes showing concern.

"We'll get you back soon, and there Jayfeather will have a look at you and make you all better." The gentle words had come from Blossomfall who was gently coaxing Hollyleaf to drink from the stream. They continued toward camp. Soon they were near the hollow.

"Badger!" Ashfur exclaimed suddenly. Clearpaw took a sharp intake of breath as she saw a dark shape loom over them. With a yowl of outrage, Clearpaw and her clanmates leaped at the badger. It glanced around bewildered, and flailed its arms around wildly. Clearpaw dodged and shivered. A blow from those paws could shatter a cat's spine without even giving it time to feel the pain. Clearpaw saw the badger looming over Ferncloud. Clearpaw leaped forward to distract the badger, but Ashfur was closer. Yowling in outrage, he pushed his sister out of the way just in time before the badger brought down its large paw. Frantically, he struggled out of the dust and tried to move, but the dark creature slammed down a paw before he could move. It hit his leg, and Clearpaw thanked StarClan that it missed his spine, though he yowled in pain, unable to move.

"Ashfur!" Ferncloud yowled. Clearpaw guessed that anger and grief blinded her and gave her new strength at the same time. She slashed at the badger's muzzle, Brackenfur and Briarlight swiping at its hind legs. They chased it away from camp.

"Will they be ok?" Silverpaw asked.

"Yeah. Brackenfur and Briarlight are probably chasing it toward the WindClan border." Firestar replied.  
"WindClan are welcome to it!" Graystripe growled. Clearpaw turned away from the senior warriors and padded over to Ferncloud. She was crouching over her brother.

"Ashfur, we'll get you back to the hollow, it's just a little further. You'll feel all better and good as new before Greenleaf!" Ferncloud's mew was soft, tainted with fear.

"Ferncloud?" Clearpaw looked at the gentle queen and couldn't bear to see the grief in her eyes as she faced her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she snapped. "Sorry. I'm just worried about Ashfur." The rest of the patrol padded over. They gently picked up their injured clanmate. He let out a faint mew of protest.

"You'll be fine." Clearpaw mewed. _I hope he will be…_

**OMG, will Ashfur be okay? Who would've thought? A random badger on the way back from a border fight!**


	14. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

**Thanks Banana Llama for reviewing! Now the rest of you, follow her lead! :P**

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I owned warriors, Feathertail would've survived the fall, the three would belong to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and Spottedleaf and Firestar would never have loved each other**

Silverpaw scented the air, and the familiar scent of mouse filled her mouth. Looking around, she spotted the small brown creature, pawing sadly at a patch on the ground. She crouched down, putting all her weight in her haunches, and crept as silently as she could towards the mouse. It had been two sunrises since the battle with WindClan, and two sunrises since Ashfur was injured by the badger. Ferncloud had been in a state of shock, blaming herself for her brother's incident. He had pushed Ferncloud out of the way, to save her. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Silverpaw focused on the hunt. Pouncing, she gave the mouse a sharp nip to its spine. She buried the limp body beneath an oak tree along with a shrew, a thrush and a chaffinch she had caught earlier. Prey was plump and plentiful, and the clan at least had full bellies, if anything else. A moment later she heard a squeal, abruptly cut off. Clearpaw appeared triumphantly, holding a rabbit nearly her size.

"Nice catch." She mewed to her sister. She saw a flicker of gray before her mentor emerged.

"Hello Silverpaw."

"Hello Cinderheart. Berrynose told Lighteningpaw to go hunting, so we thought we'd join him."

"We know." Silverpaw tipped her head questioningly to one side. Judging from Clearpaw's expression, she clearly had no idea what Cinderheart was talking about. Before she could reply, or ask anything, Lighteningpaw appeared, followed by Berrynose and Dustpelt.

"Hi?" Clearpaw was clearly confused. Dustpelt looked at her and mewed 'Hello' quietly.

"The three of us have spoken to Firestar and Spiderleg. This was your final assessment." Berrynose purred calmly. "You fought like warriors in the battle with WindClan, and we plan on passing on the good news to Firestar. You will be warriors the clan will be proud of!" Silverpaw noticed Lighteningpaw's amber eyes flash, and felt a throb of unease, as she noticed a flash of tabby fur. She blinked, pushing the thought out of her mind. She cast a side-long glance at Clearpaw and saw her eyes shining with happiness.

"Well can one of you help me? This rabbit is so big, and I still have a few mice and a vole to carry!" Clearpaw dropped the rabbit at her mentors paws without waiting for a reply. She saw Dustpelt staring at her retreating tail sternly, but when he spoke his voice was affectionate, and she recognised the mentor-apprentice bond between the two.

"Just remember, Clearpaw, when you are a warrior, you'll still have to listen to us."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar's voice rang out in the hollow, and cats began to gather. Squirrelflight had given them a thorough grooming and now stood nearby, pride shining in her eyes. Silverpaw felt fluttering in her belly. She had finally made it, and so had her brother and sister. They were going to become warriors!

"Brambleclaw would be so proud." She whispered to them. Silverpaw felt compassion well in her chest as she thought of her brave and noble father. She pictured him up in the sky, watching them proudly. For a moment, his eyes turned cold, and he hissed "Join me." Silverpaw shivered. She guessed that Tigerstar was not to be deterred by her warrior ceremony. Would he ever leave her alone?

"Dustpelt, Cinderheart and Berrynose have informed me that it is time three worthy apprentices became warriors." Firestar swept his gaze over his daughter's kits, warmth in his green eyes. She could still feel Tigerstar's unnerving presence, and found herself praying to StarClan that he would leave. She couldn't see him, yet, but from a sideways glance at Clearpaw, and her wide blue eyes, she guessed that she was not the only one who suspected that the ThunderClan traitor was haunting their ceremony.

"They've had an exciting kithood and apprenticeship. Silverpaw, Lighteningpaw, Clearpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do!" The apprentices purred solemnly. Silverpaw pushed away Tigerstar's persistent hisses of discouragement. She would not let him interfere, not now, not in the most important moment of her life so far.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Clearpaw, from this moment you will be known as Clearmist. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and your eagerness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar rested his muzzle on her shoulder, and Clearmist bent her head to lick his shoulder.

"Kittypet." Tigerstar mocked, his breath tickling her ear. "Disgusting, foul cat, undeserving of the title of leader. How ThunderClan has been ruined in my absence. You can make them great again, Silverpaw, with my help." She felt rage boil inside her, but took a deep breath. She would not let him get to her. This was her warrior ceremony. _You're not getting to me,_ she hissed in her mind, and Tigerstar fell silent, for now.

"Lighteningpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lighteningclaw. StarClan honours your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar rested his muzzle on Lighteningclaw's shoulder, and he looked as though he had forgotten what to do. Then he bent his head and licked Firestar's shoulder.

"Silverpaw," Silverpaw felt as though she could hardly breathe as Firestar continued, her heart pounding in her chest. This was it! "From this moment you will be known as Silverdapple. StarClan honours your compassion and forethought, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar rested his muzzle on Silverdapple's shoulder, and as she bent to lick his shoulder, a surge of pride swept through her. She was a warrior at last! She could have died there and then, and died happy, just knowing she had achieved her life's goal. For a moment, her future of defending her clan, every second of every day, fighting, hunting, patrolling, all as a warrior, it all flashed before her eyes.

"Clearmist! Lighteningclaw! Silverdapple! Clearmist! Lighteningclaw! Silverdapple!" As ThunderClan chanted, Silverdapple noticed Lighteningclaw's amber eyes glint slightly. She was certain that it was an ominous glint, not a playful or happy or even proud glint. Something was definitely wrong.

The cool dawn air combed through Silverdapple's fur, refreshing her as she stared determinedly ahead. She noticed her littermates stir slightly and sit up taller. She nodded to Graystripe, who was leading the dawn patrol, followed by Squirrelflight, Sandstorm and Thornclaw. As they passed, Squirrelflight purred proudly, and Graystripe mewed to them quietly.

"Your vigil is over."

"Oh thank you!" Clearmist mewed happily. Squirrelflight's purr grew louder and she flicked her kits' ears with her tail. Sandstorm looked at them too, pride swimming in her eyes.

"Hey, Silverdapple, want to go hunting later?" Foxleap had come up behind them. Silverdapple nodded and looked at him closely. Was that _embarrassment_ in Foxleap's eyes? Before she could be sure, he waved his tail in farewell and walked to the fresh-kill pile. Silverdapple was about to join him when she heard a chuckle from her sister.

"What?" She asked.

"Well," Clearmist finally managed to snicker, "I was just wondering if you could name your kits after me. Or maybe Lighteningclaw- he's closer in colour to Foxleap." Lighteningclaw burst out laughing at the comment. Silverpaw glared, hoping that her stare would silence them, but both simply laughed harder.

"Well, what about you and Bumblestripe, hmm, Clearmist? And Lighteningclaw, you practically leap at the chance to be alone with Blossomfall!" Silverdapple mewed, her eyes glinting evilly. She raced off before they could react. She knew she should probably go to sleep, but excitement kept her awake. Walking into the forest, she decided she'd go back to camp later.

Silverdapple hadn't meant to hunt, but there were mice that were practically begging to be caught. They practically leapt into her claws, and she could barely hold them all in her mouth. She was returning to camp when she saw a dark tabby pelt.

"Hello, Silverdapple." Tigerstar appeared from the bushes.

"Pigepwar." Silverdapple attempted to reply, her mouth too full of mice to reply properly.

"You have the potential to be the best warrior the forest has seen." He mewed gruffly.

"Bepper den oo?" She asked curiously, narrowing her eyes.

"Perhaps." Silverdapple did not believe that Tigerstar wanted to help her at all.

"OO ushp wamp poo oov me." She felt a bit stupid with her muffled replies. She had meant to say "You just want to use me." but Tigerstar seemed to have no trouble understanding her. Maybe he could read her mind?

"Ah, smart, I see. But you should be like your brother. Accept my offer of help."

"No!" She spat.

"You will, even if it means I force you too!" He growled. Without thinking, Silverdapple ran. And ran, and ran, and ran. The mice bumped around violently, a few of them starting to bleed. Fury blinded her and she barely heard the startled yowl of Foxleap as she raced past him.

"Silverdapple, no!" Before she could make any sense of what he had said, the ground disappeared from. Horror coursed through her. She had fallen into the hollow! Pain exploded within her, and blackness washed over her.

Something was wrong. Behind her closed eyelids, she could see an odd glow, neither from starlight, or from moonlight, or any kind of light she had ever seen before. She blinked open her eyes. She was lying in a dark forest, odd patches of green glowing eerily.

"What-" She broke off her sentence and heard the word echo eerily around her. She looked up, but saw no moon or stars. She forced herself up, her muscles screaming in protest. Where was she? How did she get here? Hadn't she fallen into the camp? Wouldn't that mean she was in the medicine den? Something told her she wasn't in ThunderClan territory anymore.

"StarClan? Brambleclaw?" She turned around slowly, her body still aching from her fall, trying to find a familiar face. But only silence greeted her. "Brambleclaw! Where are you?" She felt like a kit whose mother had abandoned her. She wanted to wail aloud, though she was afraid what would answer her calls. An ache of loneliness filled her, and she felt terribly afraid. _Where was she? _Suddenly she saw a familiar tabby pelt.

"Brambleclaw?" Her voice shook. Relief washed through her. She felt safer now, but the forest still loomed around her, dark and terrifying.

"Silverdapple, come with me. You must _never _return here."

"I won't." She was shivering with fear, and didn't feel like a warrior, just a frightened kit, and let her father guide her away from the dreaded place. Suddenly, a paw was nudging her awake.

"Silverdapple?" She recognised the voice of Foxleap. She sighed, thankful that she was back now. His voice was scared and shaky.

"I'm ok." She rasped. She would not reveal entering the dark forest, not even to Clearmist. She would never bring it up again- a horrible secret she would bury, and never face again.

"Good." He murmured, though she thought she heard him breathe out, "I thought you were gone forever."

She forced herself up, again, and blinked. The familiar medicine den surrounded her. She sighed with relief. She turned to smooth her fur, but it was slicked down, and filled with the heavy scents of herb. She wrinkled her nose. Foxleap flicked her pelt.

"Just a thorn." He mewed. Suddenly, Clearmist burst clumsily into the medicine den, Amberkit following closely.  
"Whoa, Clearmist, steady. What is it?" Silverdapple asked, trying not to wince. It would take a while to recover from that fall. "Where's Jayfeather? Can I go now?"

"Oh, Daisy has a cold, so Amberkit and I are just going to fetch some… To fetch some… Oh, Amberkit, what was it?"

"Borage!" The little gray-and-white kit squeaked. "And Jayfeather wants…" The little kit screwed her face up with the effort of remembering. "Comfrey, I think. For Ashfur's leg, I mean." Ashfur's leg had been badly injured, so he was staying in a sheltered spot just next to the medicine den that Jayfeather had recently found when he was clearing away some loose rocks. Jayfeather clearly did not want anybody disturbing his patient. "Come on, Clearmist, the herbs will shrivel up and die if we take so long. We'll just check the store quickly, and then head out." Her amber eyes wide, she raced into the small crevice in the back of the medicine den, Clearmist following quickly. Moments later, they emerged, shaking their heads.

"None there. We have to go get some more, then." Amberkit raced excitedly out of the den.

"Wait up!" Clearmist whined. Silverdapple's paws were drooping with exhaustion. _I want to sleep in the warriors den now!_ A voice screamed in her mind. _Stupid Tigerstar. Stupid hollow. Stupid thing licking her cheek. Wait…? What?_ It was just Foxleap comfortingly licking her cheek.

"You must be upset. You're first rest as a warrior, spent in the medicine den!" He was shaking his russet head in sympathy.

"Yeah… Foxleap, what am I doing here? Can I go now? Where is Jayfeather?" She asked.

"There's been a cold outbreak, and Jayfeather is tending to them- he told me to keep an eye on you, because you would simply be sore- no broken anything. I guess StarClan was watching over you. Anyway, he told me that if you woke, to make sure you were comfortable, and send you back to sleep." He mewed.

"Thanks, Foxleap." She mewed sleepily. She lay down with her tail curled over her nose, and the last thing she felt before sleep took over was Foxleap's tongue steadily rasping over her herb-plastered pelt.

It seemed as though only moments ago she had fallen asleep, but when she opened her eyes, she realised that it was sundown. Standing up, she stretched. Foxleap was gone. She was just grooming herself when a shadow flickered outside the den. Foxleap entered.

"Hi. I just went hunting while." His said. "You should really eat." Her belly growled, and Foxleap's face lit up with amusement. "I bet RiverClan can hear your belly growling." He dropped something warm at her paws.

"Mmm." It was a robin, clearly just caught. She tore into its flesh. "How'd you know robin's my favourite?" She asked between mouthfuls. Foxleap's amber eyes flashed, and he purred.  
"Everyone knows." She devoured her prey quickly and licked her lips.

"Can I go hunting yet?"

"Jayfeather says you're free to go once you woke again, but you should take it easy - you did fall quite a long way. But it's a bit late, isn't it?" Foxleap sounded surprised.

"There's still some light!" Silverdapple pointed out. She stared in disgust at her herb covered pelt. "Though I should clean this stuff off, first." They were just going out when Firestar yowled out.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting." A patrol trooped into camp, Lionblaze and it's head. Ferncloud, Dustpelt and Brackenfur followed.

"It's time for some new apprentices!" It was then, that Silverdapple noticed Poppyfrost and Mousewhisker fidgeting around their kits. Sunkit, Dapplekit, Snowkit and Peachkit all stood proudly, their fur glowing in the setting sun.

"Snowkit, Dapplekit, Peachkit and Sunkit. You have all reached your sixth moon. From this moment onward, you shall be known as Snowpaw, Dapplepaw, Peachpaw and Sunpaw." The newly named apprentices squeaked with delight as the clan chanted they're names.

"Ferncloud, you have long been without an apprentice. You will be mentor to Dapplepaw." Silverdapple noticed the pale gray queen glowing happily. Maybe this would let her feel better about Ashfur's injury.

"Icecloud!" Firestar summoned the white she-cat. "You will be mentor to Snowpaw." Once more, the mentor and apprentice touched noses. This continued, and Birchfall was mentor to Sunpaw, Briarlight mentor to Peachpaw. Suddenly, Amberkit came out of the sheltered spot nearby the medicine cat den.

"Ashfur is dead!" She yowled, as Hazeltail and Clearmist tried to calm her down. The joy in Ferncloud's eyes quickly disappeared, and she let out a strangled yowl, looking torn between her new apprentice, and racing to her dead brother's side.

"Jayfeather!" Firestar's deep voice sounded from near the high ledge. "Is this true?"

"Yes, Firestar." Jayfeather's blind eyes were defeated. The clan bowed their head in silence. Ferncloud whimpered slightly. Silverpaw sighed sadly.

"He died because of me!" She yowled. Silverpaw felt a pang of sadness at the heartbreak in the queen's voice. "It's all my fault!" Her frightened yowling broke off into mournful whimpers. Ashfur's limp body was brought into the clearing, and Ferncloud sank down beside her brother to sit vigil through the long night. She stared at the dead warrior before her, and felt a little ill as Ferncloud buried her muzzle in her brother's fur.

Silverdapple felt her heart tear with pity to see the gentle queen so distraught. Dustpelt and Birchfall joined her, and Silverdapple's own mother, Squirrelflight settled down too. Lionblaze went to his former-mentor and shared a few words with him, obviously agitated. It seemed as though he were promising to get his revenge. He side-stepped Squirrelflight and stalked to the warriors den. Silverdapple felt a soft tail suddenly touch her shoulder. She turned around to see Foxleap. She wanted to say 'hi', but she felt too choked to say anything. Ashfur was his uncle, and Foxleap probably needed comfort. She wrapped her tail around his.

"Ashfur was your uncle. You must be so sad." Silverdapple managed to murmur. Grief shadowed his brown eyes and he blinked sadly at her. His eyes were distant- it could easily have been his own mother, had Ashfur not sacrificed himself.

"He was a brave warrior. He died to save his sister and my mother." Silverdapple touched her tail-tip on his shoulder and watched as he padded to join his family and Squirrelflight. Silverdapple followed and stooped to Ashfur's ear. She touched it with her nose and muttered softly.  
"We'll get that badger, Ashfur. I promise." With that, she padded to the warriors den for a good nights sleep.

**Whoo! 7 pages, size 12 Arial Font. **

**I like Ashfur dying this way better then *WARNING! SUNRISE SPOILER ALERT TO THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ IT* Hollyleaf killing him.**


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

**Here's an extra chapter cause I haven't updated forever**

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I owned warriors, Feathertail would've survived the fall, the three would belong to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and Spottedleaf and Firestar would never have loved each other**

"Quick! Turn faster, Lighteningclaw!" Tigerstar sat commandingly on a rock, watching Lighteningclaw do battle training with Hawkfrost. Lighteningclaw felt energy surge through his veins as he leaped up and landed on Hawkfrost's shoulders. Hawkfrost swiped at him, claws sheathed, and rolled away. Thinking fast, Lighteningclaw rolled onto his stomach and slithered forward, quick as a snake. Hawkfrost stood nearby, his tail twitching, his ice blue eyes unnervingly analysing Lighteningclaw's every move. Lighteningclaw leaped into the air, spun around and landed behind Hawkfrost on his hind legs. He battered Hawkfrost's flank, and Hawkfrost spun around on his hind legs. Flailing their forepaws madly, the two locked in battle.

"Enough!" Tigerstar's powerful mew sounded behind them. Lighteningclaw felt his tail-tip rest on his shoulder. "That was very good, Lighteningclaw." He felt pride surge through him. He looked upward; he knew that the light shed unto the clearing was not from the moon or stars, but from the glowing fungi around them.

"Lighteningclaw, do you want to go hunting?" He recognised the cheery mew of Silverdapple and blinked his eyes open to see her tortoiseshell figure. The energy that had coursed through his veins was gone, and he felt his limbs numb with exhaustion.

"Ok, Silverdapple." She waved her tail at him and bounded out of the den. Lighteningclaw followed more slowly, feeling his paws aching and he found himself longing for his mossy nest. He felt like he hadn't slept a wink. It was one of the lousy side affects of training with Tigerstar. Nevertheless, the clan had to be fed so he went into the forest. He buried a mouse beneath a tree and spotted Silverdapple trotting toward him with a vole and a shrew.

"What's wrong, Lighteningclaw? Usually, you would be boasting about how much prey you had by now." She indicated toward his measly mouse. He felt anger surge through him as he saw amusement light her eyes. The truth of her words stung a little. But what business was it hers? She had no idea. So hunting wasn't his strong point. She would shiver in her stupid tortoiseshell coat if she saw some of the moves he could do.

"Nothing," he snapped, "Maybe I would find more if you weren't scaring all the prey away!" Silverdapple looked at him, her eyes defiant, and a light of surprise in them.

"You've been _so_ grumpy lately, Lighteningclaw. The Lighteningclaw _I _know wouldn't be so impatient. He's arrogant, yes, but he is not aggressive. Something's changed Lighteningclaw." She stared at him, trying to read his expression. This only made him angrier. Why did she have to be so _nosy?_ Rage pounded through him. _Stupid Silverdapple_.

"Yeah, I've changed alright. I'm a lot more powerful than you. I've matured more than you. It's _you_ who hasn't changed. You're still as stupid as you were when you were a kit." His growls came out in deep, menacing tones. Silverdapple's face changed.

"No need to bite my head off! I was just being concerned for my brother! But I guess it was pointless, because _he isn't here!_" She yowled, leaping at her brother. He swatted her aside easily.

"You couldn't attack me even if you had your precious Foxleap here to protect you." He snarled. Lighteningclaw broke off, his tail twitching in surprise. Silverdapple's eyes filled with a cold fury, and hurt. Her green eyes narrowed menacingly. He had gone too far, and the words he spoke to his sister were not his own. It felt as though a dark force were using him.

"Leave Foxleap out of this. Let me just say this though, Lighteningclaw. At least with _him_, I know I'm safe. I can't say the same anymore when I'm with you." She her voice was icy, and distant. He shivered. She had only used that tone of voice once before, when another cat had attempted to kill him. She stalked off, carrying her vole and shrew to camp. Lighteningclaw just stared after her with narrowed eyes. He spun around, confusion and exhaustion spinning in the corners of his mind. He took his mouse and walked back slowly. He caught scent of a bird. _Robin! Silverdapple's favourite._ He slowly stalked it, and killed it. He brought it back to camp to look for his sister. He wanted to apologise, so when he spotted her, he walked over, the robin swinging in his jaws. She veered away in the other direction when she saw him, turning her head pointedly. Hurt, he stalked to Blossomfall to show Silverdapple he didn't care. He crouched down and muttered 'hi' to the dappled she-cat.

"Hi, Lighteningclaw." Her cheerful mew made him forget about his fight with his sister. He crouched and ate the robin.

"Hi, Blossomfall."

"I'm going to watch Briarlight's session with Peachpaw. Apparently, he's a really fast learner and has already mastered the hunting crouch. Do you want to come watch with me?" Lighteningclaw flicked her ear with his tail and was about to reply when Firestar joined him suddenly.

"Hello, Blossomfall, Lighteningclaw," Blossomfall and Lighteningclaw dipped their heads. "Lighteningclaw, you're coming on patrol with me. Spiderleg was meant to lead it, but he had a bellyache." Lighteningclaw glanced at Blossomfall, and she shrugged, so he nodded, stretching.

"Of course Firestar." He felt a flutter of unreasonable hatred for the leader, suddenly. He fought the urge to unsheathe his claws. He wanted to claw that arrogant kittypet's face. What right had he to order him around? He wanted to… he wanted to… Fear pulsed through him. For moment, he had wanted to, to, to _kill_ Firestar, for absolutely no reason. What was wrong with him? First he attacks Silverdapple for being concerned, and now he wants to kill his leader for something that should have been an honour? Firestar had padded away, already, and Lighteningclaw felt relief that the leader hadn't seemed to notice his moment of hatred. Why had he felt like that?

On such a good day, it seemed almost possible to let your worries be carried away in the breeze, but dark thoughts lay in the back of Lighteningclaw's mind, like a heavy rock lying in a dark pit.

"This is going to be my last patrol!" Cinderheart announced excitedly. Lighteningclaw tipped his head to the side.

"Why?" Firestar and Sandstorm were looking at him, amused.

"I'm having kits!" Cinderheart blurted out.

"Congratulations, Cinderheart." Lighteningclaw and Firestar mewed happily.

"You're going to make a wonderful mother." Sandstorm purred at the young she-cat.

"Who's the father? Have you told him yet?" Lighteningclaw could tell Cinderheart looked a bit overwhelmed at his flurry of questions and a flicker of happiness – and _fear_? – went through her eyes. _She must be worried for when her kits come_.

"Yes, he knows." Lighteningclaw slumped back. That wasn't a full answer. But then, Squirrelflight's voice rung through his mind. _A queen doesn't have to say who the father of her kits is if she doesn't want to._

Suddenly, Firestar stopped dead.

Then the scent stopped Lighteningclaw in his tracks.

A dark shape loomed over them.

It was the badger that killed Ashfur! Yowling in fury, Lighteningclaw leaped at it, the leader at his side. At the corner of his eyes, he spotted Sandstorm ushering Cinderheart into a shelter of thorns and leap back out to join the fight. They chased it through the undergrowth. Lighteningclaw tried to follow, but a thorny tendril snaked around his ankle and he slipped.

"Is the badger gone?" Cinderheart's worried mew sounded from behind him. He nodded numbly, though his mind was alive with power. He could hear Tigerstar saying _Good job_, and could almost see Hawkfrost's proud blue eyes.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

**Thanks banana llama for reviewing. **

**Thanks Kyogreperson for subscribing to this fic! **

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I owned warriors, Feathertail would've survived the fall, the three would belong to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and Spottedleaf and Firestar would never have loved each other**

Clearmist sat near the edge of the tree-bride and closed her eyes as anticipation rushed through her, threatening to knock her off of her paws. Her first Gathering as a warrior! Squirrelflight was behind her, pride gleaming in her eyes.

"Come here, Clearmist, you're fur is sticking out everywhere!" She exclaimed, padding over to give Clearmist a quick grooming. Before she knew it, Clearmist was on the gathering island. Bumblestripe trotted excitedly next to her.

"I wonder what Firestar's gonna say about the WindClan invasion!" His eyes were alight and his dark fur glowed silver in the moonlight.

"Firestar has decided not to say anything about the battle." Spiderleg had come up behind Clearmist and Bumblestripe, a reprimanding look in his eyes. The hot-headed warrior stalked into the mass of cats with a friendly flick of his tail. Bumblestripe stared after him, a confused look in his eyes.

"What?" Clearmist asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought it's a bit weird that Firestar's not going to say anything about the battle."

"Oh…" Clearmist looked around trying to change the subject. "Have you noticed that Blossomfall and Lighteningclaw aren't as close lately?" Bumblestripe nodded.

"Has he said anything to you?" Bumblestripe asked.

"No." This was not entirely true. Lighteningclaw had mentioned something about being "too busy training" to "spend time with his friends". It had not sounded like Lighteningclaw though.

"Has Blossomfall said anything to you?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm kind of worried about them. She says he's been really weird lately… As though not himself…It's as though—" Bumblestripe did not get to finish because a commanding yowl came from the tree where the 4 leaders were perched.

"Blackstar, would you like to go first?" Firestar asked politely. The ShadowClan leader nodded and stepped forward, but before he could say anything, Onestar stepped in front of him aggressively.

"WindClan welcomes three new kits, born to Heathertail." Clearmist saw a dark pelt and recognised Breezepelt. _He must be the father_. "But there is one thing we do not welcome. Sickness is spreading through our clan. But we are as strong as ever, and we beat off a ThunderClan patrol who was invading our land." WindClan purred rudely and yowls of protest and anger rose from ThunderClan.

"How dare he say that _we_ attacked them, when _they_ invaded _our_ land?" Silverdapple was beside Clearmist, her green eyes blazing.

"We should attack any WindClan who dare try to tread on our land!" Lighteningclaw hissed. As the commotion died away, Clearmist heard someone sneezing behind her. It was the gentle queen, Whitetail.

"We'll all be sick if WindClan insists on bringing unfit warriors to Gatherings." She muttered, so that Whitetail wouldn't hear, but just loud enough for her littermates to nod agreement. She missed Firestar's calm comeback, but Onestar had stepped away resentfully and Blackstar was reporting now.

"Yes, prey is running well. We are well-fed." Blackstar stepped back.

"This Gathering is over," Leopardstar mewed, "unless you have any more to say?" The other leaders leapt off of the tree, and they set off with their clans.

"WindClan have some nerve saying that we trespassed on their land." Lighteningclaw was hissing fiercely under his breath. "I'll rip them to shreds if they even lay a claw over the border." Clearmist backed away, pretending she hadn't heard her brother.

When they got back to camp, Jayfeather was hurrying out of the medicine cat den, Amberkit close behind. They were rushing to the nursery with mouthfuls of catmint and borage.

"Daisy, eat these." The irritable mew came from Jayfeather who was trying to coax the creamy she-cat into eating the catmint. "You don't want the kits to catch Greencough, do you?" Clearmist padded into the nursery.

"Do you need any help?" She asked. Jayfeather cast a side-long glance at Daisy.  
"Make sure she eats those herbs." Clearmist nodded and trotted calmly over to the sick queen. Her eyes and nose was streaming, and croaked softly as Clearmist approached.

"Those herbs - - " Daisy broke off with a bout of coughing.

"Daisy, eat these herbs. You'll feel a lot better." Clearmist rested her tail-tip on the she-cat who had helped raise her.

"No, those herbs –" Once more, a bout of coughing sliced through her sentence. Amberkit padded up to the white cat and pawed the pitiful pile of catmint toward her. Her wide amber eyes were pleading.

"Please, Daisy! Eat them!" The black-and-white kit was looking anxious – though it was quite amusing to see her tiny little face scrunched up with seriousness, and Clearmist's tail twitched.

"Amberkit, stop bothering Daisy. She knows what she is doing." Even though Hazeltail's mew seemed to be calming her anxious kit, Clearmist noticed her also sending worried glances at the white cat beside her. Suddenly, Lionblaze rushed in.

"It's Poppyfrost, Peachpaw and Snowpaw!" He sounded mildly angry, as though frustrated. "They've all got Greencough!" Lionblaze padded around in agitated circles, licking Rustlekit and Flamekit's heads as they let out a whimper of fear.

"Don't waste… Those herbs… on me! Treat the queens and kits...!" Daisy pushed away the small pile.

"But, Daisy…" Amberkit was once more pleading. Daisy looked down sympathetically at the tiny kit before gathering the catmint and trotting away briskly. Clearmist licked Amberkit's ear soothingly before leaving the nursery. She spotted Silverdapple and bounded over.

"Did you hear, Silverdapple? Poppyfrost, Peachpaw and Snowpaw have Greencough!" Silverdapple looked worryingly over at the warriors den.

"Remember, how when we were kits, that Greencough took over the camp? And then half the clan had to stay in the abandoned twoleg nest? I do hope that doesn't happen again!" Clearmist murmured agreement.

"Lighteningclaw!" She had spotted her brother who was heading toward the warriors den.

"What?" He said aggressively.

"I was just going to warn you that Poppyfrost has Greencough. Great StarClan, anyone would think that I was trodding on your tail!"

"Go away, Clearmist. I don't need you following me and accusing me of stealing WindClan prey." _So _that's_ what he's angry about?_ She though angrily, turning away.

"I didn't want my stupid mouse-brained brother to catch Greencough." She muttered, a hint of a snarl in her voice.

"What was that?" He asked, his amber eyes sparking with curiosity.

"I said that you're a mouse-brained excuse for a brother!" She snapped, walking away angrily.

**Oooh! Lighteningclaw is becoming even more arrogant! If that's even possible…. **


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen 

**Thanks Banana Llama for reviewing! :)**

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I owned warriors, Feathertail would've survived the fall, the three would belong to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and Spottedleaf and Firestar would never have loved each other**

Lighteningclaw burst into the camp and sighed. He had been on another boring border patrol. He no longer felt a thrill at running side by side his clanmates through the forest. Clearmist suddenly bumped into him, her normally groomed fur sticking out in all directions. _Hyperactive brat._ He thought.

"Clearmist! What is it?" Lighteningclaw barred her way with his tail. His sister had barely slept since they became warriors, and she had passed on most of her meals to the sick cats. Silverdapple and Blossomfall had done the same, _and_ they had been out hunting more frequently. _Where do she-cats store all this energy?_ His sister's voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Lighteningclaw! Help! Greencough is spreading faster then ever, and because Amberkit is confined to the nursery and Jayfeather's busy with patients I have to go get catmint -" Lighteningclaw cut her off there.

"So? Just go to the abandoned twoleg nest."

"You didn't let me finish! The supply there is running low! The stupid badger that killed Ashfur killed the catmint! So now, Jayfeather told me that I have to find somebody to come with me to ShadowClan to ask for catmint! I could ask Firestar, but that wouldn't look to good, so I said that I'll look less threatening by myself, so now I can only hope if Tawnypelt or Flametail or Dawnpelt or Tigerheart is there!" She broke off because Lighteningclaw had just slapped his tail over her mouth.

"Don't worry Clearmist," he said reassuringly, "I'm sure they'll let you borrow catmint."

"Oh yeah?" Now she sounded defiant. "You just wait. I can almost guarantee that ShadowClan needs all their catmint too!" She whipped away and stumbled outside camp. He suddenly had a dizzying thirst for power, feeling as though he could battle off any ShadowClan warrior that dared to let his clan suffer with no catmint. He shook his head, and it was gone. He padded outside once more, his head spinning with confusion. He wasn't paying much attention as he blundered blindly through the forest. Eyes closed, he ignored the brambles that scratched at his face, but his eyes snapped open as he tripped over a lump of gray fluff. It yowled in pain at the same time the Lighteningclaw screamed.

"OW!" Clearmist sat up, licking her tail. She looked up at Lighteningclaw. "Ha, ha! You screamed!" Though filled with laughter, Clearmist sounded very tired and exhausted.

"Clearmist, what are you doing out here? Aren't you meant to be in the ShadowClan camp by now?"

"…No?" She guessed. Growling in exasperation, he padded off toward ShadowClan territory.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To get catmint!" Suddenly, a fat drop of rain landed on his nose.

"No hope of that now, Lighteningclaw!" She called cheerfully. Growling in frustration, Lighteningclaw turned and towered over his sister.

"A real warrior wouldn't mind getting wet for their clanmates!" Clearmist looked appalled.

"You're only thinking of now, aren't you? If we catch a cold, then that is two less warriors to spread the duties around, and two more patients in need of catmint. Now come on." Scared by the in-charge tone of his usually-absentminded sister, he obeyed and followed.

Lighteningclaw lay sprawled in his mossy bed. A million thoughts were running through his confused head, questions he couldn't answer and sentiments that frightened even him. _Why do I have a sudden hate for Firestar? I want to kill him! I'll kill them all, if they dare defy the great Ti-Lighteningclaw!_ He gasped. The sudden urge for cat fur and blood beneath his sharp claws disintegrated leaving behind a mere shell of Lighteningclaw. Feeling dizzy and weak, he sunk back into his mossy nest and closed his eyes. Moments later, he felt a soft tail brush gently over his back. He opened his eyes and looked up. Blossomfall was sitting beside him, her tail brushing over his back.

"Oh, you're awake, at last!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"It's nearly sundown!" Indeed it was. Yawning and stretching, he padded outside feeling as though he hadn't even slept.

"Thanks, Blossomfall." The dappled she-cat had brought him a juicy bit of prey.

"Have you eaten today?" He asked. She shook her head. "Here, have some." He offered, pushing some of the mouse toward her. Gratefully, she bent her head and took small neat bites. Pushing the rest toward him, she sat down and gave herself a thorough wash.

"Hey… Is that Spiderleg and Daisy? Together? And the nursery isn't exploding?" Lighteningclaw jerked his head in the direction of the deputy and the sick queen.

"Lighteningclaw!" Blossomfall gave him a sharp nudge of disapproval, but she too looked in their direction.

"Spiderleg… How're Rosepetal… And Toadstep?" Daisy's mew was pitiful, broken with coughs and sneezes.

"They're ok, Daisy." He looked down at her. "How are _you_?"

"I'm fine!" She protested, but her glazed eyes and streaming nose proved her wrong.

"No, you are not," he said sternly, "You have Greencough and you should be resting!"

"Spiderleg, I don't think _resting_ is going to cure Greencough."

"Exactly. You need catmint!"

"Not as much as the warriors! I don't even do anything important to the clan. A loss of one warrior would be worth the loss of several cats like myself." Spiderleg looked at the gentle queen.

"No, Daisy. You are worth much more then that. Maybe not to the clan, but you are too me."

"Wh-what?" Daisy looked lost for words, and Lighteningclaw did not blame her. Spiderleg usually avoided her and their kits, so this sudden show of affection was clearly surprising to her.

"You mean so much to me Daisy. I know I'm clumsy and a bad example around _our_ kits, but I love them almost as much as I love you."

"Then why do you never visit me or talk to them?" She asked savagely.

"I was afraid. Afraid of messing up. But I don't want to lose you, Daisy."

"Awwww, look Lighteningclaw. They've finally made up!" Lighteningclaw nodded agreement.

The next morning, Lighteningclaw was woken by a rough sound of coughing. He opened his eyes and saw Thornclaw coughing and mumbling something incoherently. Lighteningclaw raised his head and stared at the ginger warrior.

"Great StarClan, Thornclaw, I bet even RiverClan can hear you! Would you just go to the medicine den already?"

"No!" Thornclaw said determinedly. "The clan needs their warriors now!"

"Thornclaw, you are just going to make all the other warriors sick. _Then_ who is going to take care of the clan?" As Lighteningclaw stared at the older warrior, a dizzying thirst for power came over him once more. _All the warriors who are sick and weak are worthless. They should stay behind like kits!_ The ground lurched sickeningly beneath Lighteningclaw, and he jumped up with a start. Thornclaw was looking slightly surprised.

"Thanks Lighteningclaw."

"No prob- wait, what?" But Thornclaw had gone. Stepping outside and stretching in the warm sunlight, Lighteningclaw was shocked at how shabby his clan looked. Amberkit rushed up to Lighteningclaw and bumped into him.

"Hi, Lighteningclaw!" _Mangy kittypet's offspring, _thought Lighteningclaw.

"Hi, Amberkit." He said less enthusiastically.

"Thornclaw was meant to help me clean out the elder's den, because there are not enough apprentices. With Sunpaw and Snowpaw sick, Dapplepaw on patrol, and Peachpaw hunting, the warriors have been doing this stuff. I wouldn't have offered if I knew how bad mouse-bile smells!" She wrinkled her tiny nose disgustedly.

"Oh… So? What does that have to do with me?"

"Thornclaw said that you were gonna do it instead cause he's sick and needs to go to the medicine den." She looked wistfully over at Jayfeather, her father's brother, who was treating Daisy with some borage. "I wish Hazeltail would let me help the sick cats!"

"You are helping them, Amberkit." Lighteningclaw turned around. Blossomfall had appeared behind them, and with the rising sun behind her casting a glow around her, Lighteningclaw thought he had never seen anyone more beautiful. "You're making sure it doesn't spread by bringing in clean bedding. That's the most you can do as a kit; remember you're not an apprentice yet."

"I know," Amberkit replied grumpily, "But Lionblaze is mad because I would rather be in the medicine den!" Blossomfall rested her tail comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Amberkit. Lionblaze loves you. Here, I'll help you and Lighteningclaw." Blossomfall flicked Lighteningclaw's tail playfully. "We'll collect the moss and you start bringing out the bedding. I bet Mousefur and Longtail have some nice stories to tell you. About the _last_ Greencough breakout." Blossomfall winced slightly as she said this, because the last breakout had nearly taken her sister and mother from her. Amberkit, oblivious to this, nodded vigorously and raced over to the elder's den. Blossomfall looked at Lighteningclaw and walked quickly out of the forest. He followed her to the moss place. _I shouldn't have to do this! I was, am and will be the best warrior the forest has ever seen!_

It was five sundowns since Thornclaw had gone to the medicine den. Thankfully, he only had whitecough, and Jayfeather managed to cure him before it got worse. Poppyfrost was fast on the mend, and many of the patients had, for some unknown reason, a recollection of having a dream where Jayfeather could _see_. Many cats had been cured, though Snowpaw had caught fatal blackcough and died. Jayfeather in particular seemed to blame himself, but luckily, Lionblaze had managed to find some more catmint somewhere. Daisy, so soon after making up with Spiderleg, had passed away the night before as well. In the night, Lighteningclaw had seen Spiderleg, Toadstep and Rosepetal, Berrynose, Hazeltail and Mousewhisker huddled together in front of the creamy she-cat. Earlier that day, Spiderleg had led a patrol to the horse-place, and returned with Floss and Smoky, both sobbing sadly. They had sat vigil for Daisy and then returned to their homes later.

"Hey, Lighteningclaw." Blossomfall had settled down next to him, a small mouse in her jaws.

"I see you're eating again." Lighteningclaw replied, flicking her ear.

"Not really. Well yeah, I'm eating, but only because Mousefur threatened to put mouse-bile in our nests if we didn't eat. Clearmist and Silverdapple thought she meant it." Lighteningclaw chuckled at the half-scared expression on his friends' face. "Do you?"

"Yes." He said without hesitation. Before Blossomfall could reply, a sad yowl filled the air. Poppyfrost came out of the medicine cat den, holding a limp body in her jaws. It was Sunpaw.

"Why StarClan, why?" Poppyfrost sobbed. Mousewhisker bounded up and licked his daughter's cheek as though to wake up.

"Sunpaw. Sunpaw. This isn't funny. Sunpaw." Mousewhisker continued muttering her name. Jayfeather came out of the den. Mournful murmurs filled the camp. _It's the stupid kits own fault for being too weak to handle it!_ Startled, Lighteningclaw gaped and blundered into the warriors den ignoring Blossomfall's concerned gasp and collapsed exhaustedly on his bed. A black tidal wave of dreamless sleep washed soothingly over him, and he had the best rest he had had in a long time.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I owned warriors, Feathertail would've survived the fall, the three would belong to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and Spottedleaf and Firestar would never have loved each other**

"Silverdapple, you didn't do anything! You shouldn't have to apologise." Rosepetal was staring at her friend. Though filled with frustration and anger, her eyes were dull with grief. She was still mourning her mother.

"Yes, but Rosepetal, think about it! If you and Toadstep weren't talking to each other, wouldn't you want to make up even if you didn't technically do anything?"

"Ugh. Fine. I guess I can't stop you. But be careful. He's been really grumpy. He even almost snapped at _Blossomfall_ yesterday! His mouth opened, and his eyes were all angry, but then he closed his mouth and his eyes were all gentle for a second."

"Weird. But then again, all toms are weird."

"You would know!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're always with Foxleap now! 'Hey, where's Silverdapple?' 'Oh, she's with Foxleap, _of course!'_ Clearmist agrees with me."

"I am not always with Foxleap!" Silverdapple mewed indignantly. Getting up, she started to walk over to where her brother was eating with Blossomfall.

"Hey, Silverdapple."

"Hi Blossomfall." Silverdapple looked at her brother. Even though he was facing the other direction, she could see that her brother's eyes were glazed with excitement. "Lighteningclaw?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day. We're all pretty tired and tempers are running high. Sorry."

"It's ok." He nodded his head, looking pleased with himself.

"What's got you so cheerful all of a sudden?" She asked, plonking herself down beside Blossomfall. Lighteningclaw looked at her, and seemed to glow with excitement. She felt warmed by her brother's friendliness.

"I went on a patrol with Firestar and Sandstorm yesterday." He said brightly. Silverdapple nodded. Obviously that wasn't why her brother was ready to explode.

"They're going to give me Flamekit as an apprentice!" He blurted out, waving his tail joyfully. Blossomfall gave him a fond look.

"He'll be an apprentice in a moon, won't he?" She asked, and he nodded slowly. "That's a long time to wait." She speculated. Suddenly, Lighteningclaw leapt up, all signs of happiness gone. She fought back a squeak of surprise.

"What's it to _you_?" He spat. "I'm willing to wait, and you're just _jealous_ because you're too lousy a warrior to ever get your own apprentice." Shock and hurt coursed through her. How dare he!

"As if I'd be jealous! You know, I'm sick and tired of you leaping down my throat, and then _I _am the one to apologise, when you're the mousebrain who snaps at anyone for no reason at all! I'm surprised that Blossomfall still likes you after all of that!" She spat. Fire flashed in Lighteningclaw's amber eyes, and they were filled with hatred as he leapt at her. He had taken her by surprise, and he got too firm a grip. Desperately, she lashed out with her hind claws, raking his belly. There was a sudden cry, and suddenly Lighteningclaw was off her. She stared at him in shock, where three cats were struggling to hold him down.

"Lighteningclaw!" She heard Firestar's mew and turned around to see him, his emerald eyes were flashing with fury. "My den, now. You _never_ attack a clanmate, let alone one who also happens to be your littermate!" Fury flashed in Lighteningclaw's eyes, before it was replaced with fear as he got up and followed, head and tail drooping. Silverdapple swallowed hard, and Blossomfall looked shocked at what Lighteningclaw had done. All around her, eyes were shocked and suddenly Foxleap was next to her.

"Let's go hunting." He whispered. She nodded numbly, following him out of camp. They stopped in the training clearing.

"Are you ok, Silverdapple?" Foxleap asked, laying his tail on her flank. She pulled away.

"No, I'm not ok. My brother just attacked me, my sister's nowhere to be found, my father's dead, and my best friend's mother just died! _Why would I be ok?" _She snapped. He looked surprised.

"I'm just being concerned, Silverdapple. There's no need to jump down my throat!" A brief flash of rage ignited within her as she recognised the words she had used on her brother.

"Are you saying I'm like my brother?" She asked. Foxleap looked taken aback.

"I said nothing of the sort, although, you _are_ related, so there has to be _some_ resemblance." He said. Anger coursed through her veins as she glared at him.

"Take that back, Fox_dung_." She whispered. He shook his head.

"You're just like you're brother."  
"TAKE IT BACK NOW!" She yowled. Foxleap looked at her with sad eyes.

"No." He said, stumbling away. "I won't lie to you Silverdapple."

"Clearmist?" She called. She felt sick and cold, as she remembered the sad gaze Foxleap had given her. She _wasn't_ her brother, who had just attacked his sister for no reason. But the more she thought about it, the more she realised that she had attacked Foxleap for no reason. Hadn't that been what her brother had done?

The second she entered the clearing, she knew something was wrong. Cats were gathered round a limp body. She felt her stomach turn as she caught a glimpse of gray fur through the throng of cats.

"Clearmist!" She cried, racing forwards and forcing her way through the crowds. When she reached the centre, she saw Jayfeather sniffing Clearmist, Amberkit holding a mouthful of herbs in her jaws. Nearby, Squirrelflight was sobbing noisily.

"Squirrelflight! What happened?"  
"Clearmist is so mouse-brained!" She yowled. As if sympathetic, thunder clouds rolled ominously above them, and fat drops of rain scattered themselves over the clearing. "She was chasing a mouse… And then she fell! Off the edge! Thank StarClan it was the lowest precipice!"

"Clearmist!"

"Silverdapple? Squirrelflight?" She moaned softly and weakly.

"Sorry, Silverdapple and Squirrelflight. You're going to have to leave. We can't afford to have cats catching colds in this weather, and I just have to take Clearmist in." Beside Jayfeather, Amberkit reappeared, obviously putting the herbs back in the den.

"But is she alright?" Squirrelflight sobbed.

"Yes, she's just torn a muscle. Now either help me, or go to the warriors den!" Jayfeather, though an efficient medicine cat, was famous for his short temper. Squirrelflight dipped her head to pick up her kit. Silverdapple walked forward, her paws shaking slightly as she struggled to the medicine den, her sister's fur in her mouth.

"Eeeeurrgghhhh…" Clearmist moaned, rolling onto her side, and gazing up at her sister with her clear, blue eyes.

"Oh Clearmist, I really, _really _wishthat you would think before you acted!" Silverdapple sighed, though she couldn't keep the relief out of her voice. Clearmist's gaze turned into a glare.

"I think about things!" She retorted, and Silverdapple laughed.

"I should hope so. Jayfeather says you're off warrior duties for a while, because you've torn a leg muscle trying to pull yourself back over the wall before you fell." Silverdapple informed her, trying to tug away a sharp smelling leaf caught between her claws. Clearmist groaned.

"I guess that explains the cobwebs, huh?" She asked. Silverdapple nodded. Clearmist's fluffy gray leg was now a bright white, covered completely in cobwebs. An awkward silence followed.

"How are things with Foxleap?" She teased, unaware of the sudden sick feeling that sprang into Silverdapple's stomach as the memories of the fight winded her. She had no idea why it bothered her as much as it did.

"I don't want to talk about that piece of badger-bile." Silverdapple said sadly.

"I sense trouble in paradise." Clearmist observed wisely.

"Clearmist, stop trying to focus on _my_ love life, and focus on your own!" The dappled she-cat snapped angrily.

"What? Me? In _love_? Are you sure you're ok, Silverdapple?"

"I'm going to the nursery." Silverdapple sighed in exasperation.

"Wait," she struggled to sit up, "I'm bored!" She whined.

"Go pester Jayfeather." Silverdapple raced out of the den before she could say anything more. She burst into the nursery, purring slightly at the sight of Cinderheart's swollen belly.

"Silverdapple! How are you?"

"Good, how are _you_?" Silverdapple replied, instantly feeling better.

"Pretty well. I can feel my kits moving inside of me. They are happy." Cinderheart smiled, her eyes softened as she looked at her swollen belly. "Do you miss our training sessions?" She asked unexpectedly after a while.

"Of course, Cinderheart. I learned so much from you."

"Maybe one day, Firestar will let you mentor one of my kits." Cinderheart replied happily.

"Maybe." Silverdapple purred and slowly backed out of the nursery, feeling a lot better then before. Bounding up to the fresh-kill pile, she picked out a freshly killed robin and looked around for a spot to eat it. She settled down in a sunny spot with Blossomfall, Lighteningclaw, Briarlight and Rosepetal.

"… then I pounced and Brackenfur ran up to finish it off!" Lighteningclaw purred. In front of him was a huge crow, nearly the size of three kits. Blossomfall, Briarlight and Rosepetal were each bending down to take a bite, and once they had their fill, Lighteningclaw finished it off. He got up and bumped into Silverdapple.

"Oh, it's you. Well, sorry about before." He mewed quickly before getting up.

"Wait, Lighteningclaw," Silverdapple bounded over to him lightly, suddenly not wanting to be alone. After all, her sister was in the medicine den; her mother was probably still fretting over her kit; Cinderheart was in the stuffy nursery and she just had a huge fight with Foxleap. Besides, it had been a while since she had last hunted with her brother. Perhaps this would set things right between them.

"Yeah, Silverdapple?" Her brother growled impatiently, jolting the tortoiseshell warrior out of her thoughts.

"Let's go hunting." She mewed. For a few seconds, he looked thoughtful.

"Ok then."

Considering how deep the rift between Silverdapple and Lighteningclaw had been before, the hunt went very well. Lighteningclaw even lightened up a bit as Silverdapple caught a particularly speedy rabbit, purring happily as he said it would certainly fill Cinderheart's appetite. Though it felt good to be with her brother again, laughing and joking as though nothing had happened, she still felt an ache in her heart as she remembered the fight with Foxleap. That was when Silverdapple realised it.

She was in love with the russet warrior.

**Oolala. Silverdapple loves Foxleap. Could Foxleap possibly feel the same? Oh, I love to keep you guys hanging :P **


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I owned warriors, Feathertail would've survived the fall, the three would belong to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and Spottedleaf and Firestar would never have loved each other**

It was sunhigh. Lighteningclaw was pacing restlessly outside the medicine cat den. It had been a moon since Clearmist's accident.

"Hey, Lighteningclaw." A soft voice sounded behind him. It was Blossomfall.

"Hi Blossomfall."

"Don't worry about Clearmist. She's always been mouse-brained. Remember when you were kits? She fell off that edge as well. She was fine." Lighteningclaw chortled at the memory. "Come on, let's go hunting. Take your mind off of it." Blossomfall purred gently. Lighteningclaw smiled.

"Ok." The pair raced out of camp. Soon they had a good haul of prey, and it was only just past sunhigh. Lighteningclaw raced toward the ShadowClan border, remembering that Longtail had been craving for a squirrel. There was a very nice squirrel route near that border. Spotting one, he flicked his tail excitedly to Blossomfall, telling her to be quiet. Stealthily, he sneaked up on it and pounced. The squirrel ran.

"Lighteningclaw! Get back!" Blossomfall yowled as he chased after it.

"Mouse-dung! Now I lost it."

"You crossed the border." Indeed he had. The markings were faint.

"Let's go," he mewed but before they could move, a questioning yowl came from behind them.

"You're on ShadowClan territory!" Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy yowled impatiently. Turning around slowly, he faced her.

"It was an accident," he mewed sensibly, trying to reason with the aggressive ShadowClan warriors, "and I did not even catch any prey. Our markers are faint."

"Fox-dung! We we're just coming to remark them!" Oakfur said angrily.

"Both sides are faint!" Lighteningclaw repeated, silently urging them to let the pair go.

"ThunderClan doesn't even respect boundaries. Half of you are _kittypet's_! You're part kittypet yourself!" They spat at Lighteningclaw, who instinctively flexed his claws into the soft ground. The ShadowClan warriors clearly took this as a sign of aggression, for they bared their teeth and snarled. With a sudden yowl of outrage, they launched themselves at Lighteningclaw and Blossomfall. They were not badly outnumbered, for it was just Russetfur, Oakfur and an apprentice he did not recognise. The apprentice was clearly just out of the nursery, her fur still kit-soft, and her muscles were small and not yet developed.

"Go back to the nursery," Lighteningclaw growled in her face, giving her a fierce nip around her scruff. He was careful as to not draw blood – this apprentice was pretty much innocent. She ran, tail between her legs, back toward her territory's centre. Then, he felt a strong claw slash his flank, giving him a long gash along his side. Angrily, he leaped at Oakfur and the two rolled in a circle. Lighteningclaw searched his battle-ready mind for a combat attack, but could only think of those that Tigerstar and Hawkfrost had taught him. Yowling, he lunged at the warrior, and before Oakfur could retaliate, he slithered out from under him and jumped on his back. He gave him a sharp nip on the scruff that sent the ShadowClan warrior running. Lighteningclaw saw Blossomfall lying on the floor, and Russetfur standing over her, her paws matted and bloody.

"No!" He screeched, leaping at the deputy. As he got closer he saw that, although her body was laced with scratches, none were deep, and she seemed to be winded. Past Russetfur's claws, he saw he stagger slightly to her feet. The deputy was doing little more then flailing helplessly. He wondered why she was not defending herself – the warrior was a skilled fighter. Then he realised that she was waiting for the apprentice or Oakfur to bring back a ShadowClan patrol.

"Blossomfall! We've got to get back before more warriors come!" Giving Russetfur one last scratch, he raced away, panting. They soon slowed down. Lighteningclaw was relieved that the scratch on his flank had stopped bleeding. He gave it a few tired laps then turned to help Blossomfall. She had a nasty wound near the base of her tail. He lapped it clean, and then the two slowly made their way back to the hollow. As soon as they entered the camp, Amberkit raced up to them curiously, with Flamekit and Rustlekit following behind her.

"What happened?" Flamekit asked curiously.

"Two ShadowClan warriors attacked us." Lighteningclaw replied bluntly. The three kits were six moons old – he would soon have an apprentice. Deciding he should get to know them for he might be a mentor, he added, "But we fought them and came back here. Now we have to report to Firestar."

"Oh, ok." Flamekit said.

"We're gonna be apprentices today!" Rustlekit gave a little bounce.

"That's great," Blossomfall said warmly.

"I want to be _your_ apprentice!" Flamekit mewed to Lighteningclaw.  
"I want to be your mentor," He replied. Then he turned to Firestar's den, Blossomfall close behind him.

"Firestar?"

"Come in," he answered. Lighteningclaw entered, and they rapidly told him what happened.

"You should go to Jayfeather for something about those scratches." Firestar mewed.

"Lighteningclaw was so brave, Firestar. He saw Oakfur and an apprentice off. Of course, he didn't hurt the apprentice – she was just out of the nursery. Then, he saved me from Russetfur!" Firestar looked impressed.

"You shouldn't have crossed the border," he scolded. "But it's time for an apprentice ceremony. I think you are ready for an apprentice, Lighteningclaw. Blossomfall, could you get your brother?" Blossomfall raced off. "We're holding the ceremony at sunhigh; you will be Flamekit's mentor."

"Th-thankyou, Firestar!" He purred his thanks, and backed out of the den. When he reached the medicine den, he heard a groan that sounded like his sister.  
"Lighteningclaw! Is that you? No, it can't be, he _never_ comes to visit his poor sister, Clearmist! Who, by the way, has been bored forever and just _waiting_ for that stupid brother to come so that she can just see her brother and be glad that _he _hasn't torn a leg muscle!" There was bitter sarcasm in his sister's normally absent-minded voice.

"H-hey, Clearmist… Yeah, it's been a wh-ahh!" As he entered, something smelly soaked in moss was launched at his chest, and he toppled backward into something that was bristling angrily.

"Lighteningclaw!" The red warrior flinched. Jayfeather was known not just for his healing skills, but for his sharp tongue and attitude.

"Hi, Jayfeather. Can I get something for this scratch on my side?" He mewed, changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah, but you know, mouse-bile is _not_ going to work!" He reprimanded, his blind eyes staring at him. "I'll be right back."

"Ok," Lighteningclaw replied, turning around to face his sister. "Mouse-bile? Really? I'm not going to be able to wash myself for ages!"

"I was aiming for your face, "she muttered mutinously. Then she added a little bit more clearly, "The bile didn't make a difference!"

"I wash myself," he replied indignantly.

"I'm sure you do, but," Clearmist screwed up her nose, "Lighteningclaw, the smell isn't any different."

"Hey!" He growled good-naturedly. He padded over to the little pool of water, and dabbed a bit of moss in it to wash himself.

"Ok, Lighteningclaw, I've got the poultice." Jayfeather came back with some strong-smelling herbs.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!"

"We're going to be apprentices!" Flamekit gave a little bounce. His flame-coloured fur was spiked in excitement not unlike Firestar's and Lighteningclaw's fur. Squirrelflight looked proud to see her grand-kits made apprentices at last.

"I wonder who my mentor will be." Rustlekit was clearly trying to be more dignified then his brother, his brown tabby fur laying flat along his back. Only the twitch of his tail betrayed his excitement. Finally, Amberkit padded up, her little tail sticking high up in the air. Her amber eyes were sparkling, her gray and white tabby fur sticking out all over the place.

"I hope Jayfeather is my mentor!" She purred. Hazeltail stalked up to her kits before Lighteningclaw could reply, her ears flicking irritably.

"You're fur is everywhere!" She mewed. Her scent still smelled like milk, though it was a long time since her kits drank it. Her rapid licks filled Lighteningclaw's ears and he remembered fondly when he were about to be an apprentice.

"Rustlekit!" Firestar called loudly once everybody had settled down. "From this moment forward, you shall be known as Rustlepaw." The newly named apprentice was fizzing with pride. "Brightheart shall be your mentor." The one-eyed she-cat looked twice as proud as her apprentice, finally becoming a mentor. The pair touched noses and retreated back into the cheering crowd.

"Flamekit!" As Firestar called Flamekit's name, Lighteningclaw felt a rush of excitement. He was about to be a mentor! "Lighteningclaw, you have proven yourself a great warrior before, and even though you are young, you have a great deal to pass onto Flamepaw." Bursting with pride, Lighteningclaw padded over and touched noses with his new apprentice.

"What will we do next? Are we gonna fight ShadowClan?"

"No," Lighteningclaw purred, stifling an amused twitch of his whiskers. "Tomorrow we'll go hunting. You can get used to your new den now, and then clean out the elder's bedding." The orange warrior half expected Flamepaw to wrinkle his nose in distaste, but his eyes gleamed.

"Hunting!" He exclaimed.

"Shh," Lighteningclaw hushed him.

"… Amberpaw's mentor will be Jayfeather."

"Amberpaw! Flamepaw! Rustlepaw!" The clans' cheers died away slowly.

"Come on, Flamepaw," Lighteningclaw mewed, "I'll show you the best place for moss."

"Ok," Flamepaw mewed, but he seemed slightly downcast.

"We can hunt on the way." Lighteningclaw promised, and his apprentice brightened.

"I hope I catch something!" He mewed happily.

"I bet you will," Lighteningclaw purred, and with that, apprentice and mentor set off out of the stony hollow.

**Hoped you liked it! This chapter took **_**forever**_** to write!**

**Ok, maybe you guys need some help reviewing. Here's a little poem, y'know, for inspiration.**

**Flamepaw is red,**

**Bluestar is blue,**

**Firestar says "Read,"**

"**And then you must Review!"**

**~CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123**


	20. Allegiances the 2nd

**T****HUNDERCLAN**

**L**EADER

Firestar – Ginger tom with a flame-coloured pelt and green eyes.

**D**EPUTY

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**M**EDICINE** C**AT

Jayfeather – Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice - Amberpaw**

**W**ARRIORS **(Toms and she-cats without kits)**

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Clearmist – misty gray she-cat, white paws, tips of tail is white, black circle around one of her eyes.

Silverdapple – tortoiseshell she-cat with silver dapples. Sky blue eyes.

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat

Toadstep – black and white tom

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell she-cat

Bumblestripe – gray tabby tom.

Rosepetal – dark cream she-cat

Lighteningclaw – dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice - Flamepaw**

Briarlight – dark brown she-cat

Ferncloud – pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes.

**Apprentice - Dapplepaw**

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap – reddish tabby tom

Icestorm - White she-cat

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

**Apprentice - Rustlepaw**

Berrynose – cream-coloured tom

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Graystripe – long haired gray tom, former ThunderClan deputy

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat.

Hazeltail – small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker – gray and white tom

**A****PPRENTICES**** (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Dapplepaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Amberpaw – Gray and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Medicine cat Apprentice)

Rustlepaw – Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Flamepaw – Flame-pelted tom with amber eyes

**Q****UEENS**** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat, father of kit unknown (Featherkit)

Millie – silver tabby she-cat, formerly a kittypet, nursing Graystripe's kits (Snowkit, Mudkit)

Honeyfern – light brown tabby she-cat, nursing Berrynose's kits (Maplekit, Birdkit)

Whitewing – white-she-cat with green eyes, expecting Birchfall's kits

**E****LDERS**** (Former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

**~CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123 **


	21. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I owned warriors, Feathertail would've survived the fall, the three would belong to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and Spottedleaf and Firestar would never have loved each other**

**Thanks to Banana Llama, XWarriorFanX and Jayfeather lover for reviewing.**

**Please all you reviewers out there keep reviewing!**

**I'll make a new poem.**

**Readers please, review!**

**Everybody, please, don't flame.**

**View is not just what you do. You View the fic, and then Review the fic.**

**I really hope I get some reviews!**

**Everyone is really annoying me, unless they review.**

**Well that's the end, please remember to review!**

Clearmist screwed her eyes up as she tried to gently exercise her leg. The pain was too much to bear, so she gave up and rested it gently. Lazily she tore some of her bedding off and rolled it into a ball. She threw it at the back of Jayfeather who was busily working. When it hit the blind tabby, the ball of moss disintegrated into several scraps. He turned to face her.

"What?" The single word was filled with irritation and anger.

"I'm bored!" She complained.

"You're just as bad as Cinderheart was when she broke her leg," he growled – or purred. Clearmist couldn't tell. "She was always fidgeting and trying to play." His eyes softened as he revisited the memory. Clearmist was frightened slightly – the blind medicine cat was usually pricklier then a hedgehog who fell into a bramble bush. But now his eyes were clouded with an emotion Clearmist did not recognise as he spoke of the gray she-cat. Could Jayfeather be in love with her? Clearmist wondered idly. _No, he's just tired because I've been keeping him up all night._

"I'm still bored!" She said. Jayfeather let out an exasperated sigh.

"Flamepaw!" He called to the apprentice who was quietly gathering moss. He had just come back from pressing mouse-bile against the elder's ticks and was now cleaning out their bedding.

"Yes?" He asked, dipping his head politely to Jayfeather even though Jayfeather couldn't see it.

"You can stop that now," the medicine cat mewed, flicking his tail at the direction of the moss.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Clearmist is bored and keeps bothering me. Just keep her busy but _don't_ let her strain her leg!" Jayfeather mewed. Flamepaw nodded.

They had barely started their game when Lighteningclaw entered.

"Flamepaw! I thought I told you to clean the elder's den? Or did somebody else become your mentor and tell you otherwise?"

"Jayfeather—"

"No! I don't want excuses. Keep cleaning the elders den."

"Don't be so hard on him, Lighteningclaw. I remember a certain apprentice who once pressed fresh moss against Longtail and Mousefur and changed their bedding with mouse-bile." It was the first time Clearmist had spoken and Lighteningclaw seemed surprised. She whispered loudly to Flamepaw, "Mousefur gave him a lot more then a cuff around his ear! He couldn't walk for a moon!"

"At least I was _doing_ my job!" He snapped suddenly.

"Come on, Lighteningclaw, lighten up a little bit. When we were apprentices, you would _always_ complain about it." She half said the next bit to Flamepaw, "Once, we snuck out of camp and went hunting. When we got caught, Lightening_paw_ was about to give us away, but then Silver_paw_ said that we were hunting for the elders." Clearmist let out a _mrrow_ of amusement.

"It wasn't my idea to go out. It was yours," Lighteningclaw hissed. He paused then added less harshly, "You were always a mouse-brain." Clearmist searched his eyes for its normal humour, but all she found was cold anger.

"Flamepaw," she muttered under her breath to the stunned apprentice, "Finish cleaning the elders bedding." When Flamepaw hurried to the moss, she hissed, "Get moss from the forest!" All the while, Lighteningclaw's icy glare was fixed disapprovingly on his apprentice until he pelted out, fixing frightening eyes on the quarrelling brother and sister.

"Flamepaw is _my_ apprentice, not _yours_!" Lighteningclaw growled.

"Well he's doing what you want, isn't he?" Clearmist replied sourly. She curled her tail over her nose. "You can go now." She mewed, not bothering to look up.

"No, I'm not going to leave now. You think that just because you've torn a leg muscle that you can be excused from warrior duties? You think you have a right to excuse _my apprentice_ from his duties? You've gone more then a couple of pawsteps over the border!"

At this comment, Clearmist lifted her head. "Go away, Lighteningclaw. You can come back when you realise who you are." She wrapped her tail tightly over her nose and shuffled so that her back was to him, a clear indication that he should leave.

"Come back when I know who I am? Who does she think she is?" Clearmist heard him mutter angrily as he left. It was only moments before she fell asleep.

"Clearmist, I'm sorry." She blinked open her eyes to see her brother, his blue eyes sorrowful and misty. _Wait… Lighteningclaw has _amber_ eyes, not blue! _Suddenly, Lighteningclaw's powerful body was replaced by a fluffy light-gray kit. The tip of its tail and paws were white, and black fur encircled one of its eyes. When it looked up at Clearmist, she saw its eyes were a brilliant blue. Clearmist was looking at herself as a kit!

"Clearkit! Come back, you'll catch a chill." Squirrelflight's voice came from the nursery. Clearkit stood up, her little tail sticking up as she trotted back to the nursery. Clearmist watched, her heart warming at the scene; her brother and sister were just a pawstep ahead of her, and Squirrelflight's green eyes were fixed adoringly on her kits.

"Get out o' my way!" A badger suddenly screeched, leaping into the scene and used a massive forepaw to swipe Clearkit away. The kit tumbled to the floor and lay unmoving.

"No!" Clearmist yowled. Clearkit was dead. But then, the fluffy gray kit gave a spasmodic jerk and jumped up.

"_Kill me now!_" It shrieked, its features becoming masculine. "_ThunderClan… Rule… Forest… Regret forgetting the great... _Revenge!"

"Clearmist! Clearmist!" The gray warrior'seyes blurred slightly. She couldn't see, it was as though she were blind.

"Clearmist!" A different voice came but unfamiliar and unclear. She blinked, trying to see. She regretted it, for when she opened her eyes ice-blue eyes and amber pierced through her, sending alarming jolts down her spine. Two tabby pelts shimmered in the moonlight, and she recognised Tigerstar and Hawkfrost.  
"Clearmist!" They hissed violently.

"What?" She growled back irritably. But they faded away too, leaving Clearmist utterly alone.

"You're not alone," a voice mewed and a fire-coloured pelt flashed before her eyes.

"Lighteningclaw!" She gasped. But the orange warrior was gone – however, not before she saw cold dislike in his eyes.

"Clearmist!" The first voice came again.

"Br.. Brambleclaw?" She called nervously. She thought she saw his amber eyes, gentle and calm, but it was gone before she could be sure.

"_The trouble is closer then you think, Clearmist! Beware!" _Brambleclaw's whispered warning came out blurred at the end as she felt somebody shaking her awake roughly.

"Take your medicine," Jayfeather growled. Clearmist, still shaking, obediently bent down and ate the poultice. The medicine cat must have sensed her fear for he added more gently, "You're getting better. You can go outside and get some fresh-kill _if _you don't walk too much and you don't put too much pressure on your injured leg."

"Ok, Jayfeather." She was just sitting up slowly when Lighteningclaw entered with a vole in his jaws.

"I'm sorry, Clearmist." He mewed. "I was a mouse-brain before. I'm just really nervous – I mean, Flamepaw is my first apprentice. I want to be a good mentor. I'm not really sure what happened, but I know I was wrong."

"It's ok, Lighteningclaw. " She purred. "Is that vole for me? It better be – I'm so hungry I could eat _you_!"

"Yes, of course. I know vole is your favourite." The two littermates stared at each other. It was the first time in a while that their eyes were not blazing with anger. Instead it was calm and happy. In the midst of her happiness, Clearmist forgot about her dream.

_The trouble is closer then you think_…

**Remember the poem.**

**:D**


	22. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I owned warriors, Feathertail would've survived the fall, the three would belong to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and Spottedleaf and Firestar would never have loved each other**

Silverdapple pushed her way into camp, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her fur. She had just gone for a walk to stretch her legs and had also been looking for a juicy vole to take to her sister. Clearmist was now taking tentative walks around the clearing, though her fur was still covered with rushes and cobwebs. Jayfeather had tried taking her to the lake to swim like he had done with Cinderheart – Cinderpaw then – many moons ago. It was working, for Clearmist no longer grimaced with pain when she put weight on the injured leg.

"Hey, Clearmist." Silverdapple mewed, dropping the vole at her sister's paws.

"Hi, Silverdapple. Is that vole for me?"

"Nah, " Silverdapple purred sarcastically, "It's for Maplekit and Birdkit."

"But they can't even eat fresh-kill yet," Clearmist laughed obviously detecting the sarcasm. She bent down and took an eager bite. "Mmm…" She murmured. She pushed some toward Silverdapple.

"Thanks." She mewed. The two sisters tucked in to the fat vole. "Let's take these feathers to the nursery." Silverdapple said when they had finished.  
"Ok. Have you seen Millie's kits? And Honeyfern's? They are so cute!" Clearmist exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Silverdapple replied. They walked toward the nursery. Silverdapple was about to push through the small entrance when a soft pelt brushed hers. A familiar scent wreathed around her that usually would've relaxed her, but instead it made her want to spit with fury.

"Silverdapple," Foxleap began. She turned her head away.

"I'm taking feathers to the queens." She hissed.

"Silverdapple, please," Foxleap said more desperately.

"I'll take the feathers in, Silverdapple." Clearmist purred with a knowing glance at the two cats.

"Wait – " she began, but the injured warrior was already pushing her way inside. Surprised greetings floated out of the nursery.

"Can we go into the forest?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Whatever you need to say to me, you can say here. Unless you're going to accuse me of jumping down your throat again." She challenged angrily.

"Silverdapple, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I don't think that you're like your brother in that sense, I just meant that lately you were both a bit jumpy. But not in a bad way," he amended hastily. "I just mean, I'm sorry."

Silverdapple looked into his eyes and saw genuine regret there and grudgingly, she realised he meant it. "Ok, I forgive you." She purred affectionately.

"So… Do you want to go hunting?"

"Alright." She muttered reluctantly. More clearly, she added, "Have you eaten yet?" Foxleap nodded. "Ok then, let's go."

They charged into the forest and practically fell over a mouse. Silverdapple nipped the back of its neck quickly and buried it. When she caught up to Foxleap, she saw him stealthily stalking a robin. It was snoozing on a branch. It didn't even wake when Foxleap brushed against stalks of bracken. With a mighty leap, he heaved himself off of the floor and snagged his claws into the robin's wing. It woke with a start and fluttered away. But Foxleap's claws were still in it. He batted at it with his other paw but the robin gave one frantic heave and escaped.

"Bad luck," she called. Secretly, she had thought he would catch it – Foxleap was great at jumping and he had almost caught it. He nodded absently at her. They continued through the forest. A rabbit appeared in front of them and Foxleap thundered after it as soon as it noticed them. Silverdapple leaped in front of the rabbit, cutting off its escape route. Foxleap lunged at it, and it practically threw itself at Silverdapple's claws.

Overall, the hunt had gone pretty well. Silverdapple had managed to catch another two mice, but so far, Foxleap had missed every single piece of prey. Something was clearly bothering him.

"Is everything ok?" Silverdapple asked.

"Yes," he said but he did not meet her eyes.

"If everything is okay, why are you being so lousy at hunting today?"

"What a weird way to kick me when I'm down."

"Aha! So you _are_ upset."

"No," he said, "I'm not. I'm just…" He trailed off and looked in the other direction.

"Distracted?" She asked. He nodded absently again. Then it hit her. "You like somebody!" She exclaimed. Inside her heart was sinking. _What was I thinking? Of course Foxleap likes somebody else. After all, we're _just_ friends. I don't care. We're _just_ friends. _Just_ friends._ The thought pierced Silverdapple no matter how much she denied it.

"You know me too well," he rasped, bringing Silverdapple back up to attention.

"Well, who is it. You don't just eat half a black-bird!"

"No."

"No?" She purred in amusement. "You clearly don't know me well enough. Who is it? Is it Briarlight? Rosepetal? Oh my goodness! It's Blossomfall! You're in love with your best friend's future mate!" Silverdapple exclaimed.

"It's not Briarlight, Rosepetal or Blossomfall. And whoever said that Lighteningclaw was my best friend?"

"Fine then… Who else… Clearmist!"

"No."

_Only one cat left… _"Is it… me?"

"You know me too well." He rasped again only softer. When Silverdapple didn't reply, and just stared at him blankly, he continued. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed. I tried to comfort you when Brambleclaw joined StarClan, but I was more caring then any other clanmate. I brought you food when you were hungry. It feels like claws sink into my heart every time we fight and you run off without me. I don't know how you failed to see all that. I thought you liked me too – we spent a lot of time together as apprentices. You brought food to me when I was sick. You stopped calling me Fox_dung_, and when you did, I thought you were embarrassed and were using names to cover it up."

"Foxleap," she began, but he cut her off short.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way. But please let me say this," he mewed as she tried to interrupt again, "I hate the fact that I love the way your eyes glow when you bring down a piece of prey. I hate the fact that I love how your fur shines in the sunlight and moonlight, and how your eyes reflect the light of the stars… They sparkle, Silverdapple. They really do. I hate the way that I love how your voice sounds smoother then honey, softer than petals and sheep fur. I hate the way I love how your scent is warmer then the sun and sweeter then the juiciest mouse. But I don't hate how much I love you."

Silverdapple stared into his amber eyes, shining with his love, and she knew that she felt the same.

"I love you too, Foxleap." She whispered. The pair set off into the woods, back to camp, with their tails twined and pelts just brushing.

Silverdapple was in a daze of happiness. Foxleap loved her! She found herself instinctively going to the medicine den where her sister was.

"Clearmist," she murmured. "I feel so wonderful."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure that Foxleap is madly in love with you and I'm sure your head is full of stars but I have something important to tell you!"

"How did you know?"  
"How did I know what?"

"That Foxleap confessed."

"I don't know. But that's beside the point! Silverdapple, listen to me!" Her normally calm and clear blue eyes were urgently serious and misty.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare," she began, but Silverdapple cut her off harshly.

"Clearmist! You're a warrior! Nightmares are just a figment of your imagination."

"I'm not done yet! At the end I saw Brambleclaw's eyes and smelled his scent. I heard him say very faintly 'The trouble is closer then you think,' then I woke up."

"Maybe—" This time, Silverdapple was cut off by Jayfeather.

"If you guys are going to sit around and gossip, you may as well go into the clearing!" He snapped. "I'm busy here!"

Silverdapple knew something was wrong. Though grumpier then Mousefur and snappier then a piranha, Jayfeather always had a calm glint in his eyes. But now, the clouded blind eyes were troubled as though something had happened. Before either she-cat could point this out, a startled yowl came from the clearing.

"Spiderleg! Oh, Spiderleg!" It was Ferncloud. Silverdapple trooped into the clearing and stopped dead. The deputy was deeply unconscious, his head lolling and blood welling around his neck. Jayfeather raced out, aroused undoubtedly by the scent of blood, and gave a quick sniff.

"Take him to my den," he ordered. He sounded calm and in control again, but as he passed Silverdapple, she felt his quivering pelt and heard him whisper, "StarClan help me!"

"What happened?" Firestar demanded, bounding down.

"Spiderleg… was hunting alone!" Ferncloud sobbed. "He got caught… In a fox-trap!" The gentle queen yowled.

"What?" Firestar sounded startled.

"My patrol found him near the lake. He had obviously been there for a while. We dug the trap, but he was bleeding uncontrollably. We tried to stop the bleeding, but it kept pouring." Thornclaw said.

"Jayfeather is a gifted medicine cat," Firestar murmured, "But even the most skilled medicine cat can not change the paws of fate." As soon as the words were finished Jayfeather stepped out, his eyes brimming with sorrow and defeat.  
"He's dead," he announced softly. Ferncloud let out a strangled yowl and went to race to the medicine den. Dustpelt stopped in front of her and she rested her muzzle in his fur.

"We will hold vigil right away!" Firestar announced.

"Who will be deputy now?"

"I can't believe that Spiderleg is dead!"

"Caught in a fox-trap! I'm never going hunting alone again!" Mournful murmurs rose from the startled clan.

"Foxleap…" Silverdapple said. The tom was grieving silently for his brother.

"He's in StarClan now." He murmured. Silverdapple pressed her nose to his ear and purred comfortingly.

It was nearly moonhigh.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!" The familiar summons brought the clan into the main clearing, some stumbling out from their dens.

"It is time to appoint a new deputy, and might I add, much too soon. Spiderleg had his whole life in front of him," Firestar paused, his head bowed in grief as Ferncloud and Dustpelt let out murmurs of sadness. "I saw him one day leading the clan – though perhaps with a much calmer deputy. We all know how hot-headed Spiderleg could be at times."

Even though sadness rippled through the clan, amused _mrrows_ escaped the gathered cats at this comment.

"I say these words before the body of Spiderleg and hope he approves my choice. Lighteningclaw will be the next deputy of ThunderClan." Surprised gasps erupted from the crowd, and Lighteningclaw looked slightly stunned. However, Silverdapple could not bring herself to feel anything even though her brother was now Clan Deputy. There was something different about him these days…

"Firestar," Toadstep called out boldly, "Surely there is some mistake? Wouldn't it be better for a more experienced warrior to be deputy?" He glanced in Brackenfur and Graystripe's direction.

"I too, originally had plans for other warriors. But Jayfeather came to me with a dream… Well, he can describe it better then I can."

The blind medicine cat scrambled up the rocks until he stood beside Firestar.

"I had a dream," he began softly.

"Speak up!" Mousefur mewed impatiently.

"The camp was covered in darkness." He went on more loudly. "But even then, I could see that it was in ruins. Cats lay dead on the floor. Others lay badly wounded. Those that were unscathed huddled together in terrified groups. But then, a claw of lightening flashed through the sky. It lit up the camp. The dead cats were alive again, the wounded healed, the unscathed confident. Rain came pouring down, and claws of lightening encircled the camp."

When he finished, there were accepting murmurs. Cats crowded around Lighteningclaw. Of course, Silverdapple purred encouragingly after Clearmist had licked her brother's ear, and Blossomfall had wound her tail happily with his, but yet, Silverdapple felt no excitement. Only a dark dread that lay like a stone in her belly. Somehow, Lighteningclaw was evil, and she knew that whatever happened, ThunderClan's future was in danger…


	23. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I owned warriors, Feathertail would've survived the fall, the three would belong to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and Spottedleaf and Firestar would never have loved each other**

**Here comes the climatic bit!**

Lighteningclaw felt as though he could run forever. Clan Deputy! _Wait till Tigerstar and Hawkfrost hear about this!_ He thought, more elated then he had ever been in his life. Finally, the ginger warrior stopped in a clearing where two dark tabbies waited.

"Hello," Hawkfrost greeted somewhat warmly. No matter how friendly Hawkfrost seemed, it felt as though his eyes were always icy and could pierce through you.

"Hi," Lighteningclaw replied, dipping his head respectfully.

"Well done," Tigerstar said. "I have been watching over you. Clan deputy!" He purred – more like a rusty growl, but nevertheless, Tigerstar was obviously happy.

"StarClan –" But Lighteningclaw did not get to finish his sentence, for Tigerstar slapped his tail over his mouth.

"We need to start planning on how you can become leader."

"By serving the code loyally?" Lighteningclaw queried.

"No!" Tigerstar hissed. "Kill that soft fool. Then you will be a leader."

Lighteningclaw took a hasty step backward. "I'm StarClan's chosen one. If they've chosen me to be deputy, then I will soon become leader."

"No! ThunderClan are turning you into a soft fool. You need to learn things the hard way!" Tigerstar growled. "StarClan didn't choose you."

"What?"

"Rabbit-brain!" Hawkfrost hissed. "StarClan aren't the only ones who can send signs. We can too. That mouse-brain of a cat who supposedly interprets signs believed that the fake dream we sent him was from StarClan!"

"Wh-what? I wasn't chosen?"

"Of course not! The only way you could get chosen from StarClan is if you trained hard with me for the rest of your life!" Tigerstar hissed as Hawkfrost vigorously nodded agreement.

"You are worthless," Hawkfrost added. At this comment, a jolt of anger ceased Lighteningclaw.

"I am not!" He screeched. "I am kin of Firestar and Brambleclaw. I'm proud of it. Though now I'm not sure if I'm proud to be _your_ kin!"

"You're just a piece in my plan. A small – but vital – part." Tigerstar said.

"What are you talking about?" Lighteningclaw asked, suddenly curious.

"This is our revenge on ThunderClan. Your stupid home destroyed us. ThunderClan could've been great if they had let Tigerstar rule. But they didn't. They mercilessly watched him die. And my own brother killed me! ThunderClan is no longer worth ruling. So we must destroy it!" Hawkfrost yowled.

"I thought… I thought you wanted to make it up to ThunderClan." Lighteningclaw appealed directly to Tigerstar, thoroughly dumbfounded.

"No," he mewed menacingly. "It was the only way to get you to train," Tigerstar whispered. He took a step forward.

Lighteningclaw took a step back.

Hawkfrost joined Tigerstar and they both stepped forward again.

Lighteningclaw turned to flee, but his way was suddenly boarded up with trees and brambles – the only way out was too push through prickly thorns or push his way past Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. He could wake up, but no matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn't. Suddenly, Hawkfrost leaped for him – before he could run tail and flee through the brambles – and held him down with strong forepaws. Lighteningclaw struggled to free himself, but Tigerstar quickly joined in and together they pinned down the orange deputy.

"Don't you understand?" Tigerstar spat. "Everyday, you wake up feeling more tired then before your rest. You snap at your friends and family every time they try to help you because you are tired. Then, for no reason at all, they seem to be mad at you, and you have no idea why. Haven't you wondered? It's because I've slowly been taking your life… And now I can finish you off!" Tigerstar sneered at him. "But I bet that the mighty _StarClan_ can save you!"

_I have to get away, _Lighteningclaw thought dimly, _anywhere but here. Away from that mocking tone. _But it was too late. Lighteningclaw felt the energy draining from him. Hungry flames lapped at him from all around, singing his fur.

"StarClan will help me," was the last thing he murmured before unconsciousness took over.

**I'm sorry that was so short! It was less then one and a half pages! But don't worry – the next few chapters are going to be action-packed – but they might be pretty short. Some may be even less then a page, but when that happens, I'll post two chapters at once :)**

**~CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123 **


	24. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty-One

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I owned warriors, Feathertail would've survived the fall, the three would belong to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and Spottedleaf and Firestar would never have loved each other**

**Thanks Banana Llama, Jayfeather lover, XWarriorFanX and Nightfeather12 for reviewing!**

Clearmist sat in her mossy nest, gently grooming herself. She flexed her injured leg and barely felt any pain. Jayfeather padded up softly holding a wad of leaves in his jaw. Clearmist recognised marigold and dandelions.

"Feeling better?" Jayfeather asked, setting down his bundle.

"A lot better." Clearmist replied. He quickly sniffed her leg over and gave a gruff nod.

"You can return to the warriors den now – but absolutely _no_ patrols until _I_ say so. I want to check on your leg everyday."

"Ok, Jayfeather." She excitedly scrambled out of her nest. _I want to go hunting!_

"Since your going hunting," Jayfeather said, "Bring me back some more marigold."

Clearmist didn't even bother asking how he knew she was going hunting. "Alright, Jayfeather. But why do you need so much? You already have three huge piles in the storage."

"I'm not sure… I just feel… Something is coming." Suddenly, Jayfeather stopped talking. His eyes filled with horror and every hair on his pelt was bristling – though in shock or fear, Clearmist did not know.

"Jayfeather? Jayfeather!" She flicked his ear with her tail. When he didn't respond, she cuffed him around the ear. He still did not respond for several moments.

"Clearmist," he rasped, "Don't forget that marigold. I also need borage. And catch as much prey as possible. StarClan knows we need to keep our strength up."

Clearmist had collected the marigold and borage and brought it back to the medicine den. Her leg was slightly sore, but Jayfeather told her to just take it easy. It would be fine.

She was about to go out again to hunt for the first time in moons, but stopped when she saw Lighteningclaw. The ginger warrior stalked outside with his tail and head held high. _Trust him to get all snobby once he becomes deputy, _Clearmist thought, only half affectionately.

"Hi, Lighteningclaw," she mewed. At first he did not respond. "Lighteningclaw. Lighteningclaw. Lighteningclaw." She kept saying his name over and over. "Lighteningclaw!" She hissed. The deputy jumped and turned around slowly.

"Yes?" He asked. His voice was slightly deeper then normal, and came out as a rasp, as though he had not talked for many moons.

"Let's go hunting together." She said.

"Really? Let's –" his face dropped and his enthusiastic voice turned angry. "Not. In case you have not noticed, I have important jobs. You go hunting and then maybe join the sunset patrol."

"Jayfeather said I'm not allowed to go on patrols."

"Mouse-brain," he growled softly, then added more clearly, "That leg shouldn't be bothering you anymore. Now go away."

"Ok, O Great Deputy, whose nose is so high that he wouldn't notice if a badger came out of nowhere." She said in mock respect. He simply hissed and turned away. _I'm not letting you out of my sight. _She thought. First, she looked around to see if she could find Silverdapple – she and her sister often went off in search of the brother lately – but the silver dappled tortoiseshell was nowhere to be seen. _She's probably hunting or on patrol – like I should be, _she thought guiltily. She shook the thought away and set out on her brothers scent trail. She kept close to the ground and skulked through the undergrowth, always keeping his familiar pelt in sight. But she started to limp slightly, losing speed and he headed on even faster then ever.

"Mouse-dung!" She said aloud. "Now I'll _never_ catch him!" She limped as quickly as possible in the direction of the camp. She tripped over a tortoiseshell cat with a hiss of annoyance.

"Clearmist!"

"Lighteningclaw—"

"I'm _Silverdapple_, you know, not Lighteningclaw."

"Yes, yes, but Lighteningclaw- "

"Today is such a nice day. I bet Lighteningclaw is hunting. Is that what you were going to tell me? Oh, well, I'm glad your leg is better. Oh my gosh, you're limping! Come on, Foxleap is nearby, he'll help us take you back to camp."

"Silverdapple," Clearmist growled impatiently, "Lighteningclaw is acting weird. His voice is deeper and he smells different. Something is wrong with our brother. It's like… Well, I can't quite put my paw on it, but it's like he's being _controlled_ or something… I don't know."

Silverdapple snapped out of her happy daze in an instant.

"What are we going to do?" She wailed.

"I don't know, Silverdapple, I just don't know."

"What's the matter?" Foxleap asked, bursting out of a bush. "Clearmist?"

"Hi, Foxleap. I just ran into Silverdapple when I was on my way back from hunting."

"Then, uh, why did she say 'What are we going to do?' Clearmist?"

"Oh, see, I promised Jayfeather I would bring him a nice juicy mouse, but I couldn't find any. There's not even a stir out there! So that is what Silverdapple was asking."

"Oh," Foxleap said, "I have a nice plump mouse here, if you want to give it to Jayfeather."

"Thanks, Foxleap. But see, Jayfeather wanted a wood mouse. That's not a wood mouse."

"Alright then. Well, let's find one." Foxleap mewed cheerfully. Once they started walking, Foxleap must've noticed Clearmist limping, for he said, "You better get back to Jayfeather. He'll just have to have his wood mouse some other time."

"Ok."

So the trio returned to the camp, supporting Clearmist in the middle, and trooped into the medicine den.

"Clearmist?" He asked, scenting the air.

"Yes, Jayfeather. I've started limping again…"

"I told you to take it easy!" He snapped.

Foxleap quickly intervened. "Yes, um, she was looking for a wood mouse for you. Sorry, but we could only find a normal mouse."

"What?" Jayfeather asked, his sightless blue eyes fixed on Clearmist. _Please don't let him say that he didn't ask for a wood mouse._ "Oh, yes, I remember now. A normal mouse is ok."

"Oh. Alright then." As the group left, Jayfeather turned at Clearmist with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"I don't know _what_ your up to, and why you needed to tell Foxleap such a ridiculous lie, but whatever it is, it could be dangerous. Especially if your brother is involved." Jayfeather's whispered warning was serious.  
"Ok, Jayfeather." She said.

"Oh, Clearmist, Silverdapple. I was looking for you too. You're going to the gathering tonight." Clearmist looked at her leader who she had accidently bumped into.

"Oh, ok," she mewed absent-mindedly

"Eat well. This is your first gathering for a while." Firestar's eyes were shining. "Brambleclaw was a fine deputy. I should imagine that his son is just as good. He is so efficient. Your father was very proud of you. If he could see you now, he would be so…" Firestar didn't finish his sentence, but Clearmist and Silverdapple nodded their heads to indicate that they knew what he meant.

"Firestar, to be honest –" Clearmist was cut off because Lighteningclaw was calling Firestar for a report of the borders.

"Sorry, Clearmist, but it seems that the sunset patrol is back. I must find out what happened." Firestar nodded and departed.

"Well, we're going to the Gathering tonight." Silverdapple mewed, though her voice was not laced with enthusiasm. It was laced with worry.

The sisters knew that something bad was going to happen tonight, and that it involved their brother, and the thought lay in their stomachs like a rock in a dark pit.

**The next chapter is VERY short, so I've put it up as well. Whenever stuff like that happens, I'll put up two chapters :)**


	25. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty-Two

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I owned warriors, Feathertail would've survived the fall, the three would belong to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and Spottedleaf and Firestar would never have loved each other**

**Here's an extra chapter for the delay!**

Lighteningclaw was lying on the hard, cold ground of the Dark Forest. He longed for his mossy nest, the comfort of a different cat's fur and scent… A certain cat… But most of all, he was angry. Angry at himself for ever trusting that stinking ball of bile. _How could I be so stupid?_

"Wait!" He said aloud to himself. _If I focus hard enough, I might be able to take my body over again… Is that what _Tigerstar_ did to possess my body?_

Lighteningclaw focused very hard. "I need to see from inside my body!" He yowled in pure desperation.

Lighteningclaw was aware of his body. It was dark, but there was definitely a moon shining overhead. He heard voices, some excited, and some hushed. Then, he could see.

Tigerstar was walking along the lake to the Gathering Island. Something dark was plotting in Tigerstar's mind, though he kept a normal face as he talked to Blossomfall. _A certain cat… _Lighteningclaw thought silently. He dared not make a noise in case Tigerstar realised his presence and shoved him out.

_This plan is foolproof!_ Lighteningclaw heard Tigerstar's thoughts as loudly as if he had said them. _I will rule the forest once more!_

_No, you won't, _Lighteningclaw argued silently.

_What? Who said that?_

"Mouse-dung!" Lighteningclaw said aloud. Tigerstar knew he was there.

_Lighteningclaw! I will make you pay!_

_How? You can't even reach me!_

_Oh, maybe I can't, but I am the most powerful cat in the world! I'll just have to _force_ you out!_

Suddenly, Lighteningclaw felt strong teeth grip his scruff and long claws slash his shoulder. He felt himself being pushed out of Tigerstar's thoughts, and when he blinked he saw only the dark trees of the Dark Forest.

"Fox-dung! I can't believe he pushed me out!" Lighteningclaw exclaimed. His heart was sinking. "It's all my fault!" He mewled like a lost kit. "Now everybody is going to be forced under his leadership! Silverdapple, Clearmist, Squirrelflight… Even Blossomfall!" He started to wail, "StarClan! Help me!"

He fell into a broken heap on the floor. "If I ever get my claws on him…" he started to mutter viciously.

"Feeling sorry for yourself?" A new voice startled Lighteningclaw.

"What? Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Ok," a dark gray cat emerged. "I am Darkstripe," he said.

"Why should I trust _you_?" Lighteningclaw hissed. "You betrayed your clan for _Tigerstar_, and then betrayed _Tigerstar_ because you did not want to be led by a kittypet! I should shred you right now!"

"But what good would that do? Without me, you will be utterly alone, with no way out. I'm not like Tigerstar. I sincerely wish to return to StarClan. I long for the feeling of warmth on my fur, and the warm taste of fresh-kill…I know a way out, Lighteningclaw, believe me, please."

"I don't see why I should. That's almost exactly what Tigerstar said." Lighteningclaw raised his voice in harsh mockery, "I want to make it up to the clan, blah, blah, blah!"

"Listen to me, Lighteningclaw! I can set you free. I just have to get rid of these bars of fire…"

**So, anyway, that probably took you less than 5 minutes to read… Oh well :)**


	26. Chapter TwentyThree

Chapter Twenty-Three

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I owned warriors, Feathertail would've survived the fall, the three would belong to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and Spottedleaf and Firestar would never have loved each other**

**Awww, even Banana Llama didn't review! Anybody reading? Hmm…**

**Unless I get 5 more reviews, I'm not updating! Bwa ha ha ha ha!**

**Unless, you know, I give in and really wanna update :)**

Silverdapple was walking alongside Clearmist – Lighteningclaw seemed to have gone home before they reached the island.

"You don't think he'll do anything, do you?" Clearmist asked.

"He may have just gone home…" Silverdapple defended her brother distractedly. Her brother was the last thing on her mind right now. She had much more important things to think about. Much more pressing things like -

"You don't believe that," Clearmist's voice sliced through her wandering thoughts.

"You see right through me, Clearmist. I may be uncertain of where he is –"

"You have no _idea_ where he is," her sister interrupted. Silverdapple went on as if Clearmist had not spoken.

"But I am sure that _he_ is _not_ _my brother_!"

Clearmist nodded in agreement and added sadly, "I don't know what's come over him. It's as he's… he's being controlled or something…"

"You said that the other day,"

"I know, but something is going to happen. Something bad. I can almost taste the blood on the air and hear the shrieks of battle."

"Hi," said a WindClan tom who had wandered over. His voice and green eyes were friendly, showing none of the hostility his clan had recently thrown at Silverdapple's. "It's Silverdapple, right?"

"Yes. You are, umm…Featherstripe, right?"

"Yes, I am." Featherstripe was a handsome, light brown tom with feathery stripes along his back that clearly gave him his name.

"So, how's the prey running?" Silverdapple asked, trying to be friendly.

"Very well. The rabbits are nice and fat, so their slowing down a lot. How's the prey running with _you_?"

"Oh, very well. The thrushes and chaffinches are out now that the weather is warmer."

"I never really liked the taste of chaffinches," he admitted, "There are too many feathers."

"I prefer robins," Silverdapple mewed.

"So do I. It appears that we have something in common," he mewed taking a step closer to her.

"Yes, so it appears," she replied taking a step backward.

"I wonder if we have anything else in common."

"We probably do."

"Do you think that your eyes are pretty?"

"Uh… No…"

"Neither do I. I think they are beautiful."

"Um… Thanks?"

"Do you?"

"Sort of…"

"So that's another thing in common."

"Yeah. Here, I have a question. Do you know a cat called Foxleap?"

"No, why?" Featherstripe tipped his head to the side questioningly.

"So that's something we _don't_ have in common." Silverdapple concluded. "Here's another question. Do you have a special someone in your _own_ clan? I know I do."

"Uh… No…" Featherstripe's voice was becoming slightly hesitant.

"So I guess it's safe to say that your not—"Silverdapple did not finish her sentence, for at that moment Clearmist came up to her with her silvery gray coat gleaming in the moonlight, and Featherstripe immediately turned attention to her.

"Hello," he said.

"I'm—" Clearmist began, but Featherstripe cut her off.

"Beautiful." He said. Clearmist tipped her head to the side.

"What?"

"You."

"Huh?"

"You're beautiful."

"Oh. Well thanks, I guess. I'm Clearmist."

"Your eyes are clearer then the lake." He murmured.

"Thanks," Clearmist said, completely unaware that the light brown tom was flirting with her.

"Clearmist, um, did you come up here for a reason?" Silverdapple interrupted the confusing scene.

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"Oh, Bumblestripe caught a fish and wondered if you wanted some. It's actually quite delicious," she added, licking her lips.

"Yes, I do. I'm kind of hungry."

"So am I. Yet _another_ thing we have in common." Featherstripe said, but Silverdapple swept on as if she hadn't heard. _What a creep,_ she thought. He probably just wanted to try and get some of her clan secrets.

A tangy smell reached Silverdapple's nose, but it was not unpleasant. She bounded forward and found Bumblestripe sitting by the lake. Beside him was some fleshy bits of the fish.

"Is this for me?" she asked, gesturing toward the fish. Bumblestripe nodded and continued looking out across the lake. At that moment, Clearmist emerged looking offended that Silverdapple had just abandoned her.

"When you've finished stuffing yourself," Clearmist mewed with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "The Gathering is about to start."

"Oh, ok." Silverdapple gulped down the remainder

They had just reached the Gathering when it started. A loud, unfamiliar yowl met Silverdapple's ears.

"Fools!" A rough voice said. Silverdapple turned slowly and gasped. Leading a pack of rogues – and ghost-like cats – was her brother, Lighteningclaw,

"You thought you were done with me!" He continued in that same, rough voice. "You thought that I would never bother you again! Well, you were wrong!"

Silverdapple stared, gaping, and waited for Firestar to calm his crazy deputy. But instead of reassurance, Firestar too, was gaping widely.

"Tigerstar?" He gasped.

"Yes!" Lighteningclaw hissed. "You're not done with me, you orange fool!"

"You're an orange fool too," Clearmist muttered, only just loud enough for Silverdapple to hear.

"DarkClan, gather!" Lighteningclaw flicked his tail… Wait, Tigerstar flicked his tail… No, Tigerstar flicked Lighteningclaw's tail? Somebody flicked somebody's tail, and a bunch of rogues joined him and the other cats. Among them were others – Silverdapple recognised Hawkfrost's shimmering pelt. She saw another ghost-like cat with a kinked tail and a brown pelt.

"Attack!"

**Oooh, a cliffy! What's gonna happen next? Well, wait till the next chapter! Oh ho ho, I LOVE leaving you guys hanging :P **

**P.S I hadn't remembered that Heatherpaw and Lionpaw called themselves DarkClan in Dark River until after I had written it, FYI.**

**Don't forget to review! 5 for the next chapter!**

**Unless I forget or something…**

**Yeah…**


	27. Chapter TwentyFour

Chapter Twenty-Four

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I owned warriors, Feathertail would've survived the fall, the three would belong to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and Spottedleaf and Firestar would never have loved each other**

**I'm so happy! We're in the climax of the fic! :O**

**Anyways, I'm gonna need another five reviews before I can continue!**

**Thanks, Banana Llama, Toblerone, Yummy and I am Cool for reviewing!**

_**Previously on Revenge…**_

"_Fools!" A rough voice said. Silverdapple turned slowly and gasped. Leading a pack of rogues – and ghost-like cats – was her brother, Lighteningclaw,_

"_You thought you were done with me!" He continued in that same, rough voice. "You thought that I would never bother you again! Well, you were wrong!"_

"_Tigerstar?" Firestar gasped._

"_Yes!" Lighteningclaw hissed. "You're not done with me, you orange fool! DarkClan, attack!"_

Clearmist gasped as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Had enough you've had," a skinny black tom hissed at her. His fur was sticking out in many directions and his eyes were staring into nothing, although the statement seemed to be directed at Clearmist. Thinking quickly, Clearmist collapsed and mewed pitifully.

"I've had enough! You may as well kill me now!"

"Yes, kill you I shall!"

_You're words make no sense, flea-brain._ Clearmist bit back the words. If she spoke too strongly or aggressively, this crazy rogue would slash her soft belly and it would all be over.

"Dead are you. Alive am I. Killed you, I did!" He yowled triumphantly. Clearmist slowly got back up and almost laughed when she saw the confused expression on his face. "Killed you I did! Dead are you! Ghosts not exist! Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead! Killed you dead I did! Not possible… Not exist ghost! Kill you dead I will!"

"No you won't," she hissed and raised a paw threateningly.

"Not be killed by ghost! Kill ghost I do! Kill ghost dead!" With that final statement, he ran off into the bushes.

"Crazy bile-brain." Clearmist muttered. She turned around and saw Silverdapple. She was bleeding from several wounds, but was fighting like a TigerClan cat! Suddenly, a flash of red bounced past her. Clearmist turned around steadily and saw her brother's pelt, but she knew that the treacherous Tigerstar was in that body.

"Yahhhhh!" Clearmist screeched. She leaped forward, and blinded with fury, only just aware that Silverdapple was at her side.

"Tigerstar! This is for taking over Lighteningclaw!" Silverdapple hissed. The two sisters lashed using well-practiced battle moves against the traitor in their brother's body. Together they pinned him down.

"Go ahead," Tigerstar snarled, "Finish me off!"

"We should," Silverdapple growled angrily.

"Wait," Clearmist said suddenly, "If we kill Tigerstar in Lighteningclaw's body – Lighteningclaw might never come back."

"Well, well, well," Tigerstar hissed, "Looks like the mouse finally got a brain!"

"What?" Silverdapple said. "You mean Lighteningclaw has a chance of coming back?"

"Of course!"

"How?"

"Oh, he just has too – Wait, why am I telling _you_?"

"Um… Err… I, uh… I like rabbits," Clearmist mewed, "They're tasty."

"What has that got to do with _anything_?" Silverdapple asked.

"I'm stalling."

"Stalling for _what_?"

"I dunno."

"Yahhhhh!" Tigerstar screeched. In the moments that they had been distracted, Tigerstar had managed to heave himself up and pin _them_ down.

"What's that?" Clearmist mewed.

"Nice try, flea-brain." Tigerstar growled.

"Worth a shot," Clearmist commented to Silverdapple.

"Mouse-brain." Silverdapple said to Clearmist's surprise. "You got us into this. Because of you, you, me and –"

"Silence!" Tigerstar hissed before Clearmist could hear the rest of Silverdapple's list. "I don't care about who I'm going to kill!" Tigerstar opened his jaws and reached down for the death bite. Clearmist and Silverdapple squirmed but nothing was going to stop Tigerstar.


End file.
